Living Forever In You AU
by Kara Papas
Summary: You are my weakness and my strength. With or without you I will always need you.
1. Without

**A/N:** I've always been a begin fan of the what if scenario. So I wanted to do an entire remake of one of my stories! LOL I'm BSing right now. I cannot work on Deadly Lovers because I know exactly what I'm planning. Inside I'm all "NO NO NO! Kara you evil bitch why are you doing this! I thought you loved your characters! But no...it must happen it's been decided for a long time now. You knew what you got into when writing this! You KNEW DAMN IT WHY!!!"

So yeah, Kara is nuts. COMPLETELY nuts. This story will not have graphic smex. I'm going to try and not have smex here. I want a decent story. All you damn horny toads can't have smex...I mean YOU can have smex...but I'm not going to write about it. Fluff...that will be here. MOST definitely.

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime is a Sunrise product. I do not own it.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki Kuga stood in Director Fumi's office awaiting her diploma. She had decided to take as many course as possible during the summer after Shizuru's graduation. Natsuki worked so hard she actually graduated during that very same summer and would not be returning to Fuka Gakuen. Director Fumi grabbed the diploma and a package with Natsuki's name on it. She handed them to Natsuki and urged her to open the package at her apartment. Natsuki stubbornly sat in the garden where she met Shizuru for the first time. She opened the package and read the letter that was from her mother.

"Okasan…"

Natsuki sighed and got up and went to her bike. Today she'd leave Fuka for good. She had already rented an apartment in Kyoto and got transferred from her mechanics job to the shop there. Natsuki looked at the sky and wondered if anything would really work out as she planned.

The wind blew around her body as she drove her motorcycle recklessly down the road. She would find Shizuru no matter what. She had not spent a moment since the end of Carnival thinking about the red eyed girl. Her heart longed for the company of another and only Shizuru's company could fill that void. After the drive Natsuki went directly to new apartment and started unpacking thinking about what Director Fumi had told her.

"Natsuki, I must warn you if you choose to stay in Fuka, the First District will be after you to get Shizuru."

"What? I thought they died?"

"No. When all the Himes were reborn towards the end of the Carnival, any sin committed was undone. However the actions themselves were still remembered and I more than certain the First District holds a secret grudge against you and Ms. Fujino. Also I should warn you. The First District has managed to keep certain things about your past concealed from you. They may try and use these things against you. So Natsuki, tell me, are you going to stay here in Fuka?"

"No, I have already moved everything of mine to Kyoto. I've said my goodbyes. Thank You Director Fumi."

Natsuki looked to her window and stomach growl. She sighed and got up. She had thought of almost everything else, but getting food. She didn't want to drain her account of money just yet. She was truly without anything in and alone in a city where she knew no one except on person who didn't even know she was there. Natsuki walked outside and decide to just walk to the nearest noodle shop. Her stomach growled very loudly as pasted through a large crowd making the occasional person laugh. Natsuki was embarrassed as it was. As she cleared the second block she saw the noodle shop, and also Shizuru walking out of a restaurant not too far from it. Natsuki freaked out and ducked into the shadows. Shizuru was with a tall woman who looked a lot like that American actress Jennifer Connelly, but a tad bit more exotic. Natsuki heart hurt seeing Shizuru with someone else, but she thought to herself _I deserve this after all I couldn't come clean with my feelings_. However Shizuru wasn't smiling and then a man came out behind Shizuru resting his hand on her shoulders. Natsuki guessed that this must be Shizuru's father. The woman bowed in respect to the man and shook Shizuru's hand. Natsuki sighed when she saw that the man left with the woman leaving Shizuru by herself.

"Think Natsuki…think"

Natsuki pulled out her cell phone. She had thought a million times before _I should call_ and today she would. She watched as she dialed Shizuru number and saw Shizuru reach into purse and pull the phone out. Natsuki saw Shizuru's expression go from her blank emotionless expression to sorrowful one. Why? Why aren't you happy that I'm calling? Come on, answer it Shizuru I want to hear your voice. The phone picked up.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry I never called to tell you about me leaving."

Natsuki stayed silent for awhile as Shizuru voice lingered against her ears. It washed over her being until her stomach furiously growled.

"Natsuki are you okay? Natsuki…"

"I'm fine. Just really hungry. I didn't know you had left Fuka." Natsuki lied.

"Oh, you didn't notice."

"It's not that. I took two times the summer course load at Fuka Gakuen."

"Is that so. Speaking of which aren't you happy that the new semester starts next week. I'm sure you'll be happy to be with Mai again."

"I graduated…"

"What????"

"I graduated today. I had a personal meeting with Director Fumi this morning and washed my hands clean of Fuka."

"Washed your hands clean of Fuka?"

"Sorry for being so vague. I moved away from Fuka. Too many bad memories."

Natsuki watched Shizuru stare up into the sky with a pained look on her face. _Damn it she interpreted that wrong_.

"I see. You know you should come and visit me. We could share a room."

"Are you daft!" Natsuki blushed and watched a smile grow on Shizuru's face.

"Ara, Natsuki must be blushing right now." Shizuru paused and looked at her watch. "I have to go Natsuki. I have my traditional arts class and then I have to go to school at the university."

"Okay, goodbye Shizuru. I will definitely think about visiting as soon as I can."

They hung up with each other and Natsuki quickly darted across the street into the noodle shop. Shizuru looked to her left and saw what appeared to be beautiful blue hair trailing into a shop and instantly thought of Natsuki. She wanted to check it out, but she was running late. The two girls were moments away from each other and eagerly awaiting each others company.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Natsuki: What is this bullshit Kara??? Why are we here now?

Kara: Uh, I don't want to see bad things happen to you???

-Natsuki grabs Kara by the collar and hold a fist up-

Kara: I'll never tell!! - in a singsong voice-

* * *

Yes it is bad when the Mini Feed finds it's way into my other stories!!! So what do you think of the alternate Living Forever In You (AU). 


	2. Sightings

A/N: I am so happy to actually be posting a somewhat HAPPIER story. I just can't pull my head out of angst land. This is why mini feeds exist. -looks at mini feeds, but it growls at Kara- Oh man! Okay oh well...insomnia driven and without a life driven I give you my second chapter of the Au of the AU... LOL!!!! And yes...the same characters are in this story too. Just different events. TOTALLY different events.

Disclaimer: Hime is not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Sighting**

"Shi-chan, you seem bothered by something today. What is it?" Sachiko asked. Shizuru looked at her and smiled.

"I thought I saw a girl I knew from high school, my best friend, you could say. Although I thought we could have been closer…" Shizuru drifted off into thought.

"Oh, Shi-chan likes girls, huh?" Sachiko teased.

"So what if I do, Sachiko-sempai?" Shizuru teased right back. "Are you jealous?"

Sachiko laughed and grabbed Shizuru hand making a serious face. "If I was, how would you remedy it Shi-chan?" Shizuru heart lightened and she thought and thought.

"Ara, I'd give you a kiss." Shizuru said smiling patting Sachiko's hand. Sachiko giggled and looked around quickly.

"Then I'm as jealous as they get." She said raising her eyebrows in an inviting manner. Shizuru was astonished at first, but thought about how this could help her get over Natsuki. She leaned forward to kiss Sachiko when her phone started ringing. "Kanni na Sachiko-sempai, I have to answer this." Shizuru didn't look to see who was calling and just answered it in front of Sachiko.

"Hello, this is Shizuru Fujino…"

"Oi, Shizuru why are you being so formal with me."

"Ara, Natsuki…I was…I'm…uh." Shizuru stuttered looking back at Sachiko over and over. The was more than just hint of guilt in her voice and both, Sachiko and Natsuki could tell.

"I interrupted something…"

"No, you didn't. I was just spending time with a friend." Shizuru said and watch Sachiko get up with a hurt look. "Sachiko!" Shizuru jumbled between her choices; Natsuki or Sachiko. She didn't choose fast enough as she watched Sachiko exit the room hearing her say goodbye to her father.

"Sachiko? Who's that Shizuru?"

Shizuru sat down in defeat and sighed. "Just a friend now and she'll probably remain that way for a while."

Natsuki heart recoiled as she heard that standing in her break room at work. One of her co-worker's came in shouting in Kyoto-ben loud enough for Shizuru to hear.

"Natsuki? Are you in…"

Natsuki hung up her cell phone and shoved it back in her locker. _Great I come all the way to Kyoto and she's gotten really close to moving on. Damn it damn it damn it! Get a hold of yourself Natsuki._

Shizuru looked at her phone and realized Natsuki had hung up. Shizuru was more than certain she heard Kyoto-ben in the background. Where on earth was Natsuki? Shizuru called Yukino.

"Kikukawa-san, do you know the whereabouts of Kuga-san?"

"Kaichou??"

"I'm not the Kaichou anymore.."

"I'm sorry Fujino-san. I can hac…mean check the computer database at Fuka Gakuen. As I recall she had taken summer school classes to catch up."

"Yes, I know, I just want to make sure what she told me today was true."

"Oh, woah, Kuga-san pulled her 1.9 GPA up to a final GPA of 3.2. NO WAY! She took a double load and aced almost everything. She graduate kai..Fujino-san. Is there anything else you'd like me to check?"

"Is it possible for you to find out if she's still in Fuka?"

"Of course. Let's see. No, she moved apparently."

"To where?"

"I can't get that information. I just know that she isn't here."

Shizuru found herself outside looking to see if Sachiko was still around after she finished her phone calls, but Sachiko wasn't on the forefront of her mind. _Natsuki were are you?_

A sudden sneeze escaped Natsuki mouth making her drop her five pound wrench on her foot.

"Oh son of a bitch. Mother fucking marrygolds! God damn shiznat! That hurt!"

In the background a man started laughing and walked over.

"Hey Kuga-kun I told you over the phone that you may want to wear thicker shoes to work."

"Mou, Tokaji-san it was an accident. Besides I'm done for today anyways. Now pay up. We made a deal."

Tokaji frowned and reluctantly handed over money to Natsuki who happily counted it in front of him and smiled walking off. Natsuki went to her locker and heard phone ringing followed by cackles near the locker. Natsuki came in to see two guy breaking threw her lock with heavy duty wire clippers.

"Hey! Bakayarou! Get your hands off my locker."

The guy reached in and grabbed the ringing phone and waved it at Natsuki. "Who's this Kuga. Ooo it says Shizuru. She your private rug muncher."

Natsuki grabbed a near by metal fold out chair and knock the other guy in the room against the wall. The guy holding her phone flipped it open and started to speak right away.

"Hey there Shizuru, this is Fix It Fast. Can I fix you fast?"

Shizuru was abosultely baffled as to why a man had Natsuki's phone and was about to hang up when she heard Natsuki in the background.

"You fucking low life give my phone back!"

"Or what?" Natsuki glared and didn't give the guy the time of day before beating the holy shit out of him. Shizuru heard the rucus and wondered what exactly happened hearing horrible groaning sounds on the other end.

"Oi, Shizuru, are you there?"

"Natsuki? Natsuki! Are you okay? Were you in a fight at bar or something?"

"A bar? Hell no, I'm at work."

"At…Fix It Fast???"

"Yeah, transferred from the one in Fuka to here."

"Where is here?"

"Same as yours."

* * *

Tell me if you like the diaolgue without the person indicator! If you don't I shall change. The idea behind it was for ya'll to imagine the conversation in your own way. A way to make the story yours as well as mine???? -pauses- I feel as if I'm being hated right now -looks around- Ah...Mini Feed...

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Natsuki: God damn it woman! Give up already. What are you going to do? Make this into a story too?

Kara: I hadn't thought about it actually

Natsuki: You...hadn't thought about it...

Kara: No...it's better with something else...

Natsuki: Meaning...

Kara: It sucks by itself -reads Kookie's High School fic-

Natsuki: -watery eyes-

Kara: OMG!!! I won't think about mayo in the same fashion anymore!


	3. Here

**A/N:** OKAY! I'm so totally over my pissy fit...I actually had a good time without internet. I had SOO many thing to do. _I'm lying._ I spent an entire 45 hours awake from wednesday morning to 1am on friday. Yes...I'm not well. I have a sleeping disorder called...uh...hmm. LOL So Yeah...I like this fiction. I'm in love with the growing intimacy. I hope all of you enjoy my way of getting rid of Sachiko in this one. Because I know she is the pain in OUR side. She needs to live in this one, but she won't interfere with NatShiz!

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is a product of Sunrise...I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**Here**

Natsuki lay on her couch in her desolated new apartment in Kyoto with an ice pack on her face. The ice shifted as it slowly melted inside the bag adding another sound to the silence. The ceiling was primarily white with occasional water stain. On the ground by the couch was her cell phone; what was left of it. Her thoughts swam back to the end of the conversation.

"_Where's here…"_

"_You're here…"_

What was that shit? Telling her like that and then getting her assed kicked by the two guys at the shop. They had pulled the chair out from under her while she was still on the line. So Shizuru had probably heard the entire fight, if she chose to stay on the line to listen to her friend get pummeled. Natsuki had lost her grip on the phone and it slide across the floor going under the foot of the taller man that had the wire clippers. Natsuki remembered how he got a sick smile on his face right before he stomped on it. The last thing Shizuru probably heard was Natsuki scream, no, and heard her grunt as she received a firm punch across the face. A young mechanic had come in right the fight starting getting unfair as Natsuki helplessly tried to get to the broken phone. That was all she cared about. So there she was in her apartment staring at her ceiling hearing footsteps approach.

"So you just moved here, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Yasu by the way…"

"Kuga, Natsuki Kuga…thanks for saving me."

"Hey, you had already beat the shit out of those guys before they actually got their hits in on you. What was the fight about?"

"My phone…"

Yasu looked at the dead appliance by her and laughed. There was no fixing that phone, but thankfully the _sim_ card was not hurt. Natsuki sighed and sat up slowly groaning letting the ice pack land on her lap. Yasu sat down by her.

"Do you have any food here?"

Natsuki smiled and laugh. "Hell no, but there is this killer noodle shop two blocks down to the left of my apartment complex."

Yasu blushed seeing Natsuki's beautiful smile and nodded. He leaned closer and cupped the side of her face. Natsuki looked at him with her emerald eyes unfazed by his touch assuming it was so he could check on her face. She guessed right.

"Man, it's still going to bruise. Shit, you've got such a pretty face too. People are gonna think I did this."

"I can also beat you up so you match me." Natsuki jested knocking his hand away while standing up. "I'm hungry. I have money and I want food. Let's go." Yasu smirked as he saluted Natsuki.

'Right away Colonel Kuga!"

Natsuki glared at him as she bent down to grab her _sim_ card from the dead phone. She was going to a phone shop. There wasn't one too far from the noodle shop. She wanted to call Shizuru. Once at the shop Natsuki found herself being treated out by Yasu.

"Oi, why are you paying for me?"

"Cause you just moved here and I probably make more money than you do."

"Don't expect me to pay you back baka."

"God you are an ungrateful person."

They sat down at table and Natsuki stuck her tongue out at him. Natsuki grabbed the near by mayonnaise bottle and found herself in a fighting match with Yasu. He was going for the mayonnaise as well. They glared at each.

"Give me the mayo Yasu."

"I grabbed it first."

"Mayo, now."

"No."

Natsuki let go and Yasu smiled smugly as poured mayonnaise into his soup and handed it to Natsuki who did the same. Natsuki smiled at Yasu again. She was happy there was another crazy mayo lover like her.

"So you must be like 17 or something, right?"

"Yeah"

"What brings you to Kyoto, of all places, if you don't mind me asking."

"A friend…"

Yasu shrugged and eagerly ate his mayo drenched noodles. Natsuki had somehow finished her noodles first and waved goodbye stranding him there. Natsuki walked out and went to the cell phone shop near by. As soon as she walked in one of the sales representative flew down on her like a vulture.

"Is there anything we can get you ma'am? There are lots of phones for your age group at very good prices. We have mp3 phones? Camera phones? Smart phones? You name it we have or can get it?"

"I just want a new phone. My phone got stomped on but I managed to save the _sim_ card."

"Okay ma'am. What kind of phone?"

Natsuki walked out with half the amount of money she had earned that day and had a new phone with all the necessary accessories.

* * *

_Mini Feed_

Natsuki: Baka!

Kara: Why?

Natsuki:-grabs chapter- it's too short!

Kara: I know

Natsuki: and someone told me you were going to kill me and Shizuru! -evils eyes-

Kara: -scared-

* * *

Yes SOOO short...Right. btw I'm such an attention whore. review...BWHAHAHahA 


	4. Here Pt2

A/N: OMG...has everyone gone? LOL I'm taking a break. I think I wrote a story killer in my other version. I cannot find a way out. It got too emo too fast. I screwed up. My train got into a big wreck. I don't think I'll be writing for awhile. I'm so so so sorry. So here I'm posting my last chapter before I disappear into the writer's graveyard. Of course I'll be trying. Again sorry. I have no idea why it happened.

Disclaimer: Shizuru and Natsuki are property of SunRise...and each other.

**

* * *

**

**Here Part 2**

Shizuru heard what sounded like the phone hitting the ground and Natsuki scream no and then a punch followed by wind and then the line cut. Shizuru looked at her phone and brought back to her ear and checked again. No luck. _Don't panic Shizuru, she'll be fine. She's a tough girl._ Shizuru had to think. Where is_ Fix It Fast_? She knew Natsuki must be in trouble but decided that there was nothing she could really do. She had to go to her traditional arts class and Sachiko would be there.

Shizuru drove down to her class unknowingly passing by Natsuki's apartment complex right as Natsuki and Yasu were leaving to go that noodle shop. Shizuru revved her engine as she took her turn trying not to think about Natsuki. She finally got into the parking lot and pulled in by a blue Honda Civic; Sachiko was already here. Sachiko was waiting outside for Shizuru instead of meeting her inside.

"Sensei canceled class." Sachiko said. "I thought I should tell you that."

"Sachiko-sempai, I'm sorry about earlier." Shizuru said with an embarrassed blush walking to her. "I owe you something." Shizuru said grabbing the older woman's hands. Sachiko smiled.

"No, don't worry about it. I've actually come to tell you that I got prompted and I have to move down to Fuka. Your father needs somebody with a good head down there and beside, I have an ex that lives there. I need to patch things up with him."

Shizuru nodded and just hugged Sachiko and they said their goodbyes. Shizuru wondered what was next. Her day was pretty much set on a schedule since she came to live in Kyoto with her father. Her phone buzzed. It was her mother. Shizuru didn't bother answering. Rika Fujino was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"_I will have no other mother…"_

Shizuru thought and rubbed the side of her face. Why did hysterical parents solve things by slapping their children? The irrationality of parents wanting to live vicariously through their children always seemed like the right excuse to Shizuru. Although she was certain that wasn't the reason in her mother's case. Shizuru's mother had abandoned her family to marry a man without heritage or money. She had been disowned and hated. Shizuru could not understand her mother. Of course, now Rika Fujino's family wanted to make amends, but that wasn't going to happen. Rika Fujino had become warped over the years as she and her husband struggled in their own corporation. A rags to riches family. Shizuru grew up at Fuka Gakuen. She was not a rich as people had assumed. It was really within the last five or six years that her family finally came into wealth. It was Hanzo Fujino, her father who taught her the love of simplicity. Rika Fujino had become a power mad woman to the point where she drove her marriage apart. Shizuru's parents were not divorced just apart. The power craze had even made Rika just like her own family. She had become status driven and did not want anything to endanger that status.

Shizuru got into her car and set her purse on the passenger's seat. Her phone started ringing. This was a new number. She was hesitant to answer, but answered none the less.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Gomen nasai Shizuru, my phone got stomped on yesterday?"

"Natsuki, where are you right now?"

"Uh, I don't know the name of the street, but you remember when I call you yesterday."

"Yes…but what does that have to do with this?"

"I called because I saw you…leaving a restaurant with some people."

…

"But I'm there…"

"Okay, just wait for me, I'll come and get you." Shizuru hung up and Natsuki pondered to herself. _In what?_ Natsuki sat against the wall of the restaurant waiting staring down the street. She heard a powerful engine and suddenly a silver sports car came roaring down street and suddenly halting. Natsuki's eyes bugged out of her head. _OMG if that is Shizuru's car I will pee myself right now!_ The window rolled down revealing Shizuru. Who had a stare of disbelief on her face as she made eye contact with her friend. _Come on Natsuki, why are you staring at me? Why am I staring at Natsuki? Crap…she's lost weight. That's not good. Hey she's gotten taller…hehehe but I have too. Okay, Shizuru, stop staring and invite the girl in. She's hot out there and will be just as hot in here. Damn it, no perverted thoughts._

"Natsuki! Come on in. Nice AC and everything!"

"Oh arigato Shizuru!"

Natsuki hopped in and her brain stopped. Leather seats, soft, leather seats in a nice sports car. Shizuru stared at Natsuki's light bruising. Natsuki looked up making direct eye contact making Shizuru blush. Natsuki smiled. _Now that is something you don't see everyday_. Shizuru started driving as soon as a car beeped at her from behind. Natsuki said a quick set of directions and in a second they were at her apartment. Natsuki had only unpacked what she needed…her apartment otherwise was a wreck. The day was growing old and Natsuki was really tired, but wanted to be with Shizuru a bit longer. Natsuki had to go to work early in the morning the next day too.

"Oi, Shizuru, I know my place is a mess, but will you spend the night?"

Shizuru's heart jumped. _Natsuki is asking me to spend the night. Oh what joy, what bliss. I'll have to sleep on that damn couch._ Shizuru sighed and nodded. Natsuki smiled and yawned.

"Good then let's go to bed now." Natsuki walked to the bedroom. She stopped and looked at Shizuru who still stationary. "Well come on. I at least have my room setup."

"Natsuki, are you okay with me spending the night?"

"Baka! Why would I have asked you if it bothered me? Now come on. I'll lend you some of my clothes…"

"Ara, I'll just sleep in the nude."

Natsuki went bright red and grabbed her nose. _OMG maybe I should let her do that. I can get a preview of what I could have if I could be honest with myself_. Shizuru smiled and flowed her into the bedroom. Natsuki and Shizuru both got dress and right as Shizuru was heading out to the couch Natsuki stopped her.

"Matte!"

…

"That's couch is not suitable for you…besides…I miss you. Stay with me…Shizuru…stay here."

"Natsuki…" _I cannot believe what I just heard. I wish at times I could fool myself into believing that you love me the same way._

The two girls lay down, together and Natsuki pulled against her making Shizuru extremely nervous. Natsuki rest her head against the back of Shizuru's neck.

"Natsuki, you should really let go…"

"Why?"

"Because this is worse than how I tease you."

"I'm not teasing. I want to hold you…"

"…"

"Just live with it damn it. I've got to go to work tomorrow morning. Good night Shizuru."

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: God damn it! Kara you can't leave...

Shizuru: Natsuki...she just left...

Kara: -hops into Lancer and hauls ass-

Natsuki: -gets on motorcycles and chases-

* * *

Bye bye!!!!! -waves goodbye-


	5. Small Talk

A/N: Ha! I figured that I'd actually write my authors notes into my file before actually uploading the sucker first! So I'm going to try and get back on track with this story. From what I can remember there was a big group of people who went, "too fast", I'm sorry I'm not an experienced fluff writer.

So the goal for this chapter is: small talk, fluff, and bye bye job!

Disclaimer: Sunrise...blah blah..owns NatShiz.

* * *

**Small Talk**_ by Kara Papas_

Shizuru heart was beating out of her chest as felt Natsuki's body against her own. _This is wrong. Natsuki doesn't love me like that. You should go Shizuru, get up._ Shizuru battled with her inner thought when she decided enough is enough. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and pried them off her body as she attempted to leave.

A low gruff sound could be heard from behind of Shizuru as she got up. A hand shot out and pulled the chestnut haired girl back down to the bed very violently. Natsuki got up and positioned herself over Shizuru. Shizuru looked from wrist to wrist and then at Natsuki whose eyes just boar into her own. The jade orbs before her were hard to read because of the raven hair that masked everything else, but she couldn't believe what she saw; pain.

"Listen to me, I said stay. Now you either stay or you don't. When I asked you gave me the impression that you meant yes. Don't back out now."

Shizuru felt guilt wash over her again. It was like reliving the argument she had with her mother, but this one was a tad worse.

"Natsuki, how can you say these things when you know how I feel?"

Natsuki sighed intensely as Shizuru returned the same pained look. _Oh, I don't know Shizuru. Maybe because I l-lo-l-lov-ov-ve, trying to hard…relax. No, I can't say it yet. But I don't want to think I'm doing this to make her happy._ Natsuki smiled at Shizuru.

"Of course I know how you feel, but I don't want to be insensitive…I've got to go to work tomorrow. Please don't make me sleep on you. I'm much heavier than you."

Shizuru thought process was thrown by all the information as she tried to register the last statement and form a teasing response. Natsuki went back to her side of the bed so Shizuru lost her chance to tease the raven haired girl. Shizuru how had more questions on her mind and could not wait for another time. _Breathe deep Shizuru, you can do this. _

Natsuki was facing away from Shizuru and she wasn't asleep. She was just as awake as Shizuru as lost in deep thought. _Why am I such an asshole? I'm being rude to her. Maybe I should tell her to leave, but that is just as rude! Aw, shit, what have I gotten us into._ Shizuru rolled over facing Natsuki and stretched out a trembling hand to the girl's waist.

"Natsuki…"

_Oh god…she's touching me. I must be asleep…no, no I'm not asleep. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…what do I do? Did I give her the hint I want more? _

"Kanin na…Natsuki…" Shizuru's tone was very hushed.

"Baka. I already gave you my answer."

"No, I'm sorry for touching you, right now, I know you must be uncomfortable with it…"

"…"

"I just…wanted to be a little closer to you. I can't sleep. My thoughts are racing."

_Okay pervy Natsuki, jumping to conclusions, but she's still hurt._ "I can't really sleep either. So tell me, what's on your mind Shizuru."

The bedroom was silent just within a solemn moment as the two girls lay together in the bed. Shizuru rested her head against Natsuki's shoulder and pull herself closer matching their bodies like puzzle pieces. Natsuki's heart started to beat wildly and her face went red.

"Trust me…please." Shizuru face was just as red as Natsuki's. Natsuki just nodded and gulped. "Why are you in Kyoto?"

"I didn't want to be on that island anymore and I remember you told me this place was pretty peaceful…"

"Oh…so that's why you came…" _You're a hopeless romantic and such a dreamer…_

"That's not why I came, Shizuru." Natsuki reached down to gently grab Shizuru's arms that were firmly around her waist. Shizuru unconsciously sighed at the touch making shivers run across Natsuki's spine.

The two girls eventually drifted to sleep, neither one wanting to speak any further about being in Kyoto. Natsuki's alarm went off within an instant jarring both the girls awake. It had seemed they only slept for awhile, but they at least got five hours of sleep. Natsuki wasn't on the right side of the bed to get to the alarm clock as she grumbled forgetting she had a guest. She rolled over instinctively thinking the alarm would be there and felt around for the annoying noise maker.

Shizuru had a fairly easy time ignoring the alarm clock and tried to drift back to sleep. Shizuru assumed she had when felt Natsuki's hands groping across her body, and suddenly realized that it wasn't a dream as she heard herself make a very pleased sigh. Natsuki was slowly realizing what she had under hand, wasn't an alarm clock. She was especially aware it wasn't when her ears picked up Shizuru's morning sigh. Natsuki immediately removed her hand and felt a warm liquid dripping down and out of her nose. Shizuru sat up completely mortified by her lack of control, despite the fact that it really did feel good, she should have known better. The alarm clock when off as the minute finally passed. The chestnut haired girl could not help but notice the raven haired girls full on nose bleed as they both sat up and apart from each other. Natsuki was aware she was having a nosebleed but was enjoying the view of a blushing Shizuru, but then it hit her, why. Her nose started bleeding heavier.

"Oh man!" Natsuki stumbled off the bed and went to the bathroom. Shizuru looked at the clock; 7:15am.

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"What time did you have to go to work?"

"7:30am, why?

"I'll take you to work. I'll be outside in my car. It's 7:15…no 16."

Shizuru grabbed her clothes, purse, and keys and headed out to her car slamming the door behind her. Natsuki scrambled around the room putting clothes on in a strange hopping dance. She grabbed her keys, cellphone, boots, and slammed the door. After locking it she turned around facing the railing and shrugged jumping over it. Shizuru eyes almost fell out as she watched Natsuki pull off a jump like that and easily walk away not realizing the warmth encompassing her heart. Natsuki smiled as she sat down next to her once in the car.

"Pretty sweet jump, eh?"

"More like irresponsible and stupid. What were you think?!"

Natsuki frowned at Shizuru's worry and slipped her boots on as they finally arrived at the shop about five minutes late. Natsuki hopped out and wave goodbye to Shizuru only to turn around to have her tool kit shoved into her chest. Shizuru quickly got out of the car and ran around.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Natsuki mouth had opened but it was Shizuru who got to the question before she did.

"Ya, Tokaji-san, what the hell is up?"

"You beat the shit out of two of my top mechanics! You broke ribs and one of their hands. They are useless to me and now, so are you. Now you and your girlfriend should go elsewhere. Beside I'm sure she can afford to keep you afloat you just got service her right Kuga-kun." Tokaji cackle and puckered his lips at Shizuru who gave the typical girl reaction of "ew". Natsuki stood there daunted by the loss of her job as she watched Tokaji walk away and then saw Yasu walk over to him yelling.

"What's wrong with you? She's one of the best motorcycle mechanics we've had in years! And she enjoys doing it."

"That's not all she enjoys."

Yasu looked to the street to see Natsuki still in a brainless state in front of a beautiful silver sports car and a ravishingly beautiful young woman approaching her. Yasu ran out to Natsuki.

"Oi! Natsuki!"

Natsuki blinked a couple of times and Shizuru glared at his familiarity with _her_ Natsuki. Natsuki grip tightened on her tool box and she gritted her teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?! Those bastards were invading my privacy. They stole my phone and then stomped on it. They deserve ever last minute of pain."

"I don't know what I can do, but take this."

Yasu had Natsuki an envelope full of money. Natsuki looked at him and held her tool box in one hand and held the envelope in the other. Shizuru was still daunted by their camaraderie until Natsuki shoved the envelope back in hand.

"You stupid fuck…I can't take this…I'll find another job."

Yasu frowned, but understood where she was coming from and stuffed the envelope back into his pocket.

"You, know I have a friend who owns a rave. He's been looking for a new bouncer. I was talking to him last night about you and he said you'd be perfect. I told him you had a job already but he told me to tell you anyways. We could go tonight; with your friend here. I'm sure she has lots of men hitting on her."

Natsuki laughed and looked at Shizuru who had the façade smile on. _Oh, she's angry._

"Where are manners?"

"You have manners!?"

"Shut up…this is my friend Shizuru Fujino, Yasu. Shizuru, this is my former co-worker, Yasu. He saved me from getting my as handed to me by those bastards in the shop."

Shizuru smiled politely at Yasu and Yasu gave this uncomfortable smile in return.

"Nice to meet you Fujino-san…you wouldn't happen to be related to the Fujino Company's family, would you?"

"Ara, that's not terribly polite to ask Yasu-san."

Natsuki grimaced for poor Yasu as he fell prey to Shizuru's killer politeness and her happy mask. Yasu just bowed in apology waved and left motioning to Natsuki he'd call. Natsuki nodded and felt Shizuru breeze by opening her trunk and then went to her driver's door.

"Mou, Shizuru, I can walk. I don't want to burden you."

"Trunk, now, and then get in."

Natsuki hopped at the curtness of Shizuru voice. _She's very angry._ Natsuki did as told and found they were going somewhere else instead of her apartment.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Kara: Oh nothing seems better than to go back to land of attempting to be fluffy material.

Shizuru: -sips tea-

Natsuki: You sick author! –reads Deadly Lovers-

Kara: What?

Natsuki: Why do you have the obsession with making my body into a bullet cushion?

Kara: Drama, tradegy, making people cry for an unnecessary amount of time…anything else.

Natsuki: -glares at Kara-


	6. Kyoto Business King

A/N: It's not racer4 but at least its a chapter to something.

* * *

**Kyoto's Business King**

Shizuru switched gears and drove faster down the road ignoring the piercing silence between them. She was jealous. She was mad and jealous as hell. Natsuki had a feeling that was Shizuru's current problem. Natsuki thought about how she should approach this but didn't know how. The day had started very weird for her. The first thing she did was fondled Shizuru's breast. The sensation of her breast still lingered in her hand making Natsuki blush. It was about 8:20 in the morning and she had been fired. Natsuki had no money and the first thing that was in her mind right then and now was touching Shizuru. Natsuki started to cough which made Shizuru glance over seeing how red Natsuki was.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?"

Natsuki coughed and nodded. The thought that rushed through her head now was the moan Shizuru released from the groping. Natsuki's mind was playing nasty tricks on her making her very tense and hot. Her brain replayed the morning moan but trailed her name afterwards. Shizuru finally got to her destination. It was a very nice two story house with a garage. Once Shizuru parked the car Natsuki didn't move a muscle. Shizuru opened the passenger door and touch Natsuki's arm. Natsuki jumped in her seat.

"I PROMISE I'M NOT THINKING ANY PERVY THOUGHTS!!!!"

Shizuru fell backwards and was all bugged eyed at Natsuki proclamation. Natsuki was breathing heavily as she crept out of the car going to Shizuru. Natsuki extended a hand to help Shizuru up even though she was still quite shaken by her own actions.

"Oi, Shizuru, where are we?"

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and stood up with ease as Natsuki firmly pulled her up. Shizuru blush immediately. Natsuki may have said she wasn't thinking any perverted thought but that didn't stop Shizuru's dirty mind. Shizuru marveled at the strength of her raven haired friend.

Suddenly the garage door to the house burst open and Natsuki instinctively pushed Shizuru down and shielded her with her body. Shizuru was shocked by this entire action wondering why Natsuki would do such a thing until Natsuki opened her mouth and spoke in a very sexy husky voice.

"I'll protect you, Shizuru. Don't worry."

Shizuru had no way of responding and she was enjoying this bodily contact between her and Natsuki. Natsuki tightened her grip around Shizuru and breathed her scent in subconsciously. Shizuru was very much aware of that and turned a vibrant red right as her father stood behind them.

"Hello Shizuru, who is that on top of you."

"Father, I didn't know you were at this house today."

Natsuki was completely embarrassed and refused to move even though it held Shizuru down. Shizuru tried to push Natsuki off and eventually gave up as she watched her father smirk at his daughter's plight.

"Father this is my friend Natsuki Kuga."

"Oh so this is that infamous bike riding friend of yours from high school!"

Natsuki felt a little better realizing Shizuru had told her father about herself. Natsuki let go of Shizuru and they stood up. Natsuki turned around slowly keeping her eyes fixed upon the ground making Hanzo Fujino laugh. He walked forward just a bit and put his hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Such a nice modest girl, Shizuru, and pretty too."

Natsuki thought to herself as she stared at his hand. _I hope this isn't where Shizuru gets all her teasing skills from._ Hanzo looked at his daughter who just seemed beside herself. He got the hint and walked to the doorway.

"Well, Kuga-san, please come in so I can show you around my wife's house."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and mouthed "wife's house" making Shizuru sigh. Natsuki raised an eyebrow to Shizuru sighed and politely followed Hanzo Fujino into the house. The house was neatly decorated with beautiful hand paint pictures and one of a kind furniture pieces. Natsuki never usually cared for those kinds of things, but kept an open mind since this was a tie to Shizuru. Hanzo kept his eyes fixed on his daughter's expression as she watched her friend. He sighed to himself thinking about the phone call he received from his estranged wife.

"Hanzo, I hope you are making our daughter go out with the young men who work for you. You force them on her if you have to."

"What is this about Rika? What has Shizuru done to make you say this?"

"I think she's going through a phase. Our daughter left Fuka because we got into a fight."

"She wouldn't let me see her for about a week. What did you do to her? She cries almost every night."

"That stupid girl…"

"Rika! Explain yourself now."

"Our daughters a fucking lesbian damn it!"

"What?"

"She likes girls Hanzo…"

"And?"

"She's going to ruin our family name!"

"My God you've changed Rika…I don't care whether or not Shizuru likes men or women. As long as she's happy. Yes, it disturbs me, greatly, but it's her life."

"You fool."

And that is how the conversation ended not too long before he heard the garage open. Now he watched his daughter closely and saw the forlorn pain in her eyes. He looked at her friend who seemed to show something similar to it. He had to do something, but he decided to continue his tour to keep up the guise of a witless father. He smiled as he walked over to one of the painting that Shizuru had done when she got home. Shizuru seldom painted, but she was very talented at it. Hanzo had want to sell the painting to give his daughter an outlet to the artistic world but she refused to give it up. Natsuki turned her head to look at it and her eyes widened at the image before her. The painting was beautiful and it was a record of Carnival. Shizuru has taken her memory of their battle and made it into mythology. There they were, Duran and Kiyohime, locked in battle with each other. Yet, they were not mechanized; they were painted as if they were real creatures minus their technological advances such as their turrets. Shizuru walked away from her Father and Natsuki upon seeing what he was show casing.

"So Kuga-san, what do you think of this piece?"

"Shizuru did it, didn't she?"

Hanzo was astonished that Natsuki could tell. Most people who saw this piece were baffled and yet lost in the passion that was trapped inside the painting. However this girl reflected the passion of that painting as if she had been one of those beasts. Perhaps Hanzo was reading into it too much but he notice Shizuru wasn't there anymore. He looked at Natsuki and how she analyzed the picture.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Oh…good guess I think. Although to be honest I never knew she could paint."

"Ah, well, my daughter is a private kind of person. She's been really down these last few months."

Natsuki heart cringed. _No, why?_ Hanzo put his hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"She'd cry almost every night in her room. She'd be crying out someone's name asking why? Do you know, I have heard your first name before."

Natsuki suddenly realized what he was saying and felt the weight of his hand completely. Natsuki looked over her shoulder for Shizuru. She wasn't there. Natsuki looked back at Hanzo Fujino who was looking at her with fatherly eyes. Natsuki shrugged his hand off.

"I'm sorry. Is it alright if I have a cab come and get me?"

"Well I'm actually going to head out to the office…I can take you with me."

"That's great. I'm sorry if I seem insensitive to Shizuru, but she's probably better off alone right now. I never bothered her when she got upset in high school. I don't see why I should start."

"Hmm, fair enough Kuga-san. Give me a second. I'm going to yell to Shizuru that we're leaving." Hanzo quickly turned around and gave a strong shout to Shizuru. There was no response, but he knew Shizuru had heard him. "So Kuga-san, what kind of job do you have?"

Natsuki thought well on this one. _This is Shizuru old man. I better be honest._ Natsuki vain with her naiveté decided to tell Hanzo Fujino about the job she was going to take.

"I'm a bouncer."

Hanzo looked at her as they approach his super fancy sports car and he laughed. "Really?" Natsuki blushed from embarrassment and nodded. "I guess it's better than being the grand CEO of a the Fujino Company." Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks. _OH HOLY SHIT!_

"Is something the matter Kuga-san? Did you forget something?"

Right as he said Natsuki remembered she was carrying something very heavy earlier before coming here. Her tool box was still in Shizuru's trunk. She needed it to tune her bike before going to this club.

"I did. I'm so sorry." Natsuki said bowing. Hanzo Fujino looked at his watch and frowned.

"Well Kuga-san. I'm going to leave you with Shizuru then." He toss the house key over at Natsuki. "Keep it. I'm sure I can trust you. After all, you shielded my daughter with your own body when you assumed I was something else earlier, right?" Natsuki blushed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop embarrassing you young lady. I've got to go. Make sure you let Shizuru know you're back inside. Good bye!" And with that quick statement Hanzo Fujino drove off in his sports car.

Natsuki sighed as she walked back into the house. It was about midday and she was starving and she had no way of getting back to her own apartment.

Shizuru was laying up in her room sighing at the ceiling as tears rolled freely down her face. She was not crying but suppressing her urge to cry so much so that they flowed on their own. They wanted to escape the pain that not even they could express. Shizuru heard the door open and close. She wondered who it could be as she sat up. A voice echoed throughout the house. _Natsuki???_

"Oi! Shizuru! I'm going o raid your refrigerator, okay?"

No response except a large thud which startled Natsuki as she went in search of the thud. Her trained ears and common sense told her to go upstairs. Shizuru found herself flat against the ground as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Shizuru, are you alright???"

Shizuru grunted with discomfort. She had wished for something else to happen to her, not the falling off the bed.

"Over here Natsuki…" Shizuru remained on the ground and laid out on her stomach. Natsuki opened the door and Shizuru looked over at her. Natsuki stared at her with a perplexed expression and knelt down by her. _She looks cute like this. Very vulnerable. _Natsuki brushed some of Shizuru hair out of the way so she could see her face clearly.

"So, what made you stay?" _Please, say it was me…_

"Tool box…and I'm hungry."

_Oh you poor, poor child. It is a good thing I'm too tired to beat you up._ Shizuru sighed.

* * *

Mini Feed 

Kara: Guess what?

Natsuki: People don't take you advice and read your livejournal?

Kara: -glares- That may be true, but no...I saw a movie today.

Shizuru: -smiles at Natsuki- So did we...

Natsuki: -blush-

Kara: what kind of movie?

Shizuru: Ara, we had to make it first.

Kara: -walks out of the room-

* * *

yay! I posted a chapter... -gets ready to exercise- 

review!


	7. Dissatified

**Dissatisfied**

The crimson eyed girl let a dissatisfied groan out as she pushed herself off the floor making Natsuki back up. Shizuru prepped herself for a tease attack as put on her best pout.

"Ikezu, Natsuki…I would have thought you wanted to stay because of me. Now that we're alone together in my bedroom…" Shizuru pouted mercilessly. Natsuki went beet red and fell back landing on her bottom. Shizuru took that opportunity to heat up the tease and crawled over to Natsuki.

"Mou, Shizuru…stop" Natsuki said as heart frantically beat her emotions to maximum that they could go.

"Do you like being alone with me, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled devilishly.

"No…" Natsuki blurted making Shizuru get her ultra cute upset face. _Oh no, please stop teasing me Shizuru. I never noticed how low cut that shirt was…OH MY GOD! I staring at her boobs..my hand is tingling again. NO NO NO NO!!!_

"Natsuki doesn't like me then?" Shizuru said as if she was about to cry.

Natsuki mind was playing tricks on her. The teasing was making her really sort through her feelings. This was not what she wanted right now, but she didn't want Shizuru to think she hated her.

"Mou, Shizuru, I like just fine…even when we are alone…HEY DON'T PUSH AGAINST THE FLOOR!" Natsuki shrilled as Shizuru pinned her down.

_Natsuki, what am I doing? I just wanted to tease you, but here you are in my bedroom. Red faced and….and…oh god Natsuki I'm glad I was your alarm clock this morning. _Shizuru thoughts were starting to roll in her head. Her face was getting hot and she desperately was trying to fight off her emotions and desires. Natsuki's eyes widened as she watched Shizuru's face go red.

"Your grip was very firm this morning…" Shizuru murmured as she looked at Natsuki pink lips. Those lips taunted her always. Shizuru lowered herself against Natsuki resting her head on Natsuki's chest. The heart beat was very honest in Shizuru mind. She interpreted it the way she wanted to. _Your heart does not beat with ecstasy and passion…it's fear, ne?_ Natsuki really was afraid, but not of Shizuru. She knew she had to come to grips with her feelings and Shizuru was making it easier and harder. Natsuki could feel the heat radiating from Shizuru's body on to hers. She gulped as she moved her arms to hold Shizuru closer. Shizuru heard the sounds of Natsuki's arms moving and shut her eyes expecting Natsuki to push away, but her eyes opened when she felt them against her back.

"You're body is very warm…" Natsuki said just trying to find something to say and she remembered what Shizuru said before lying down on her. "I want to apologize about that…I didn't…I mean…it was nice…but…shit" Natsuki grumbled as she ran her hands across back feeling the bra clasp. _Hmmm, it's on too tight. I thought I told her about that; _Natsuki absent mindedly unclasped Shizuru's bra making Shizuru push away.

"Natsuki? What are you doing?" Shizuru said scuttling backwards bumping against her bed frame. Natsuki sat up and blushed looking to the side.

"I'm sorry…I was absent minded…you shouldn't have your bra on so tight." Natsuki innocently said realizing what kind of mood she and Shizuru were probably in. Shizuru looked mortified. She had assumed something else entirely. Natsuki stood up, opened her mouth to say something else, but she did and she quickly walked away. Shizuru heard the stamping of feet going down the stairs. Natsuki paced around in the lobby and thought to herself.

_Baka! You had to do that! Shizuru was on you damn it. Why can't I tell her? I know how she feels? Unclasping your former best friend's bra KNOWING she is madly in love with you. Yeah…yeah…there is something up with that. BAKA!_

Natsuki wanted to run badly as she stared at the front door and opened it silently. The door slammed and Shizuru bolted from her room and down the stairs. Her hand clenched over her chest. She had screwed up. The chestnut brunette started to cry as she reached out for the front door opening seeing no one in sight.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru almost screamed.

"What's the matter?" A husky voice said from behind her inside the house. Shizuru turned around seeing Natsuki holding a slice of bread with mayo on it. Natsuki saw the wet glint upon Shizuru's face and dropped the slice of bread. Shizuru quickly ran over to the girl practically throwing herself into the raven haired beauty's arms. Shizuru sobbed heavily against Natsuki's shoulder as she held desperately onto Natsuki's body to hold herself up. Natsuki was holding on to Shizuru in the same fashion; a desperate hold never wanting to let go.

"Natsuki please don't leave me…." Shizuru sobbed as her knees where beginning to get weak. Natsuki caressed Shizuru hair.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Natsuki said very softly in a voice she never used before. This voice was something more than just the voice of a friend. What was this tone? Shizuru leaned back wobbling a little sniffling as the green orbs bore into her own red orbs. What was that look that accompanied this voice? If Shizuru wasn't red from crying it became ever redder with time as Natsuki kissed her forehead.

"I will not leave unless you want me too." Natsuki said pulling Shizuru back into a hug. _Why am I so calm and collected? Where is this confidence coming from?_

"I would never ask you to leave me." Shizuru said hastily.

"You know, I don't think I'd leave even if you asked me to anyways. I fought too hard to get you back into my life. I'm here to be with you forever, Shizuru." Natsuki said proudly.

Shizuru eyes watered more. This she could not handle. Why was Natsuki saying these things? These things she had wanted to hear, always. It was tormenting to her, but this voice and those eyes. They said it too. She remembered the heart beat. Shizuru was going over the things in her head over and over. The things Natsuki said now were making sense.

"_I saw you…leaving a restaurant with some people_" That was jealousy from Natsuki and the reverie of seeing her friend again.

"_I want to hold you_" Shizuru blushed deeper at the memory of this. Her chance to lay with Natsuki drove her thoughts wild, but this was her rethinking things. Natsuki wanted to hold her body against her own. Shizuru sighed again Natsuki's shoulder.

"_That's not why I came…_" Those words hit her heart deeply and now even more so. Shizuru still doubted the facts and tall tell signs of what was before her.

"_I'll protect you…don't worry_" that was one she always knew deep in her heart. Natsuki was always defensive over people she loved, but now Shizuru knew for despite her doubts that Natsuki meant it. Shizuru wanted, no, she needed to hear those words from Natsuki.

Natsuki ran her hands gently across Shizuru's back and felt the bra was still unclasped. _Apologize first and then reconnect the bra._

"Gomen nasi, Shizuru…" Natsuki gulped and she ran her hand under Shizuru. Shizuru gasped as she felt Natsuki hands touch her skin. Natsuki grabbed the clasp when squeezed her tighter.

"Natsuki you don't have to…" Shizuru blushed and Natsuki also blushed.

"Okay…" Natsuki started to remove her hand when Shizuru spoke again.

"But leave your hands there…I've always wanted them there, Natsuki…" Shizuru said in hushed tone and Natsuki gulped yet again. _Does this mean…I can touch her?_ Natsuki wondered and decided to test her theory as she gently ran a hand down Shizuru's spine. Shizuru sighed again making Natsuki smile nervously. Shizuru skin always appeared to be so smooth. Often times Natsuki had just wanted to touch it and find out if really was. She pressed finger tips against the hot skin and mused about the soft texture. Natsuki heart leaped when she realized what the next thing she wanted to do. She let go of Shizuru and gently pushed her away as she went to pick up her mess.

Shizuru started to laugh showing her ever fragile sanity. Natsuki looked up and almost jumped back. There she was, the psychotic girl Shizuru became. It was just under the surface of her laughing face. Natsuki knew this was getting worse before it was getting better.

"Shizuru, tell me what I can do to make this better?" Natsuki stood before Shizuru.

"Ara aren't you suppose to know?" Shizuru said as turned her back to Natsuki.

"I will not leave you…please. I'm…" _You want me to say it, don't you. I want to say. I've been waiting to say it._ Natsuki said as she walked into and out of the kitchen. Shizuru was still standing there.

"Say what?" Shizuru's voice had a trembling tone. Natsuki stared at the ground. _Why do you go through these ups and downs damn it?_ Natsuki looked up with a determination to overcome her fears. She loved Shizuru and it was more than obvious Shizuru love her in return.

"Shizuru…I love you…"

Shizuru lips trembled. The words she wanted and needed. It was here and it happened finally. It finally happened. She could not say anything as she felt so overwhelmed. Natsuki eyes opened and Shizuru was still standing there. Natsuki didn't know what to do in that piercing silence that surrounded them both.

"Mou, Shizuru, I said I love you. Now aren't you supposed to be all smug and turn around going, 'Ookini Natsuki. Now you want to do it now or after lunch?' Right, Shizuru?" Natsuki walked forward hearing a light giggle come from Shizuru. Either she lost it or she was truly happy because of that impersonation Natsuki did of her.

"Ara ara, Natsuki is so cute when she tries to speak Kyoto-ben." Shizuru teased and turned around. "Ookini Natsuki. Aishiteru…" The way Shizuru said it made Natsuki melt mentally. Natsuki got a goofy grin and then her stomach growled and received a response from Shizuru's. Natsuki stared at her stomach and looked over at Shizuru who had the "oh my" expression across her face.

* * *

who ever copies my stories from here? Let have the original version...I somehow managed to replace this one with another chapter while fixing something else.


	8. Grumble

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is owned by Sunrise. This is purely a fan made fiction...I'm mean obviously...look Shizuru and Natsuki are like TOGETHER!

* * *

**Grumble grumble**

Yes, the two girls found themselves at a stand still when their precious moment was destroyed by the glorious calls of their own hunger. It was not a sexual hunger, maybe only for one, but still the hunger was more food driven then lust. The girls were thrown into a fit of laughter as their stomachs finished their protest of emptiness. It was only moments after they had finished their quick meal before the girls realized what they pushed each other into.

The society of today still did not openly accept what these two girls desperately wanted with each other. They wanted, needed, to love each other and hold each other. The sensation of their love was no more different than a man's love for a woman or a woman's love for a man. However some would suggest that their capacity for loving each other was greater than anyone else's love. Yes, to one, it was a love forbidden, and the other it was a love unknown. Yet, love it was all the same through and through. Youth unknowing of the depths of love and what one would do for that love; however these two, amongst their Hime counterparts, were thrown into a violent world during the Carnival.

Shizuru found herself completely silent as she washed the dishes. Natsuki sat still at the table listening to the rushing water and the clanking of dishes. Natsuki blushed as she kept going over her thoughts. _How did this happen? I was suppose to wait…right? Shit, I don't know, but it feels good. It feels so good to know she knows. What now?_ The faucet turned off and Shizuru remained in front of the sink thinking the same thing. _What now?_

Shizuru glanced at the wall and noticed the calendar. _Ara, ara…it's August 15. How careless of me._ Shizuru being a long time friend of Natsuki knew that celebrating her birthday was not one of those things she longed for. Shizuru had no way of approaching this especially since they had their confession of affections. Natsuki was just about to remedy that when her cellphone rang.

"Mou, Yasu…what the hell do you want?!"

"Oh, hey mayo girl…uh, did I interrupt something???"

Natsuki turned red and looked at Shizuru who had turned around to see what the problem was. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and blew her a kiss making the gruff raven haired girl scramble out the kitchen.

"ARGH! I swear that woman…ugh…"

"So I did interrupt something. You are more handy than I realize Kuga."

Natsuki would have strangled Yasu if she had the ability to stick her hands through the phone line, but she couldn't. "Baka! Now….what the hell is it that you want!"

"Uh…night club thing…new job and its almost sundown now so…uh I was going to pick you up."

"You can't though…"

"Why's that? Still getting it on with that fine lady friend of yours? Kuga, you dog!"

"You stupid bastard! I'm at her house damn it and I'm not screwing her!" Of course Natsuki would shout that right as Shizuru's father walked right back in through the front door. Hanzo Fujino's briefcase hit the ground and if his jaw could have it would. Natsuki looked up in front her and her heart stopped.

"Fuck…" Natsuki said in a low voice whisper before turning white and passing out cold against the floor breaking another cellphone. Hanzo Fujino quickly ran over and knelt over the poor girl in very comprimizing position when Shizuru walked aroud the corner to see where the thud sound came from. Her eye about popped as she saw her very own father lurching over Natsuki passed out body.

"You lunatic! Get away from her now!" Shizuru screamed making her father fall backwards and away.

"Sweet heart…it isn't what you think! I w-was ju-just c-c-coming in and I over heard her….say…uh…something bad. And she saw me…and passed out." He gulped not knowing how his daughter was able to possess shut an incredible defensive aura. He thought about it over and over again. He inwardly laughed to himself as he realized that this was something she inherited from her mother Rika Fujino. Shizuru kept walking forward feeling a burning sensation inside her heart as she extended her right hand. Hanzo did not know what was happening as he scooted backwards, but a HiME could tell you what was about to happen. A sparkling light started to shimmer below her right hand.

"You are really nothing more than a man after all! I don't believe you! You must be in on it!" Shizuru voice was completely drawn out and almost psychotic. "First District dares to come here!" Her voice was low now and her red eyes glinted as a red staffed naginata appeared out of thin air and she took her stance bringing it behind her head.

"Shi..zu..ru…he's telling the truth…" a voice weakly said from behind. Shizuru element disappeared as quickly as it formed as she whipped her head around looking at her heart's desire pass out again. Hanzo was also more concerned about Natsuki than his daughter's obvious odd abilities. The two ran to Natsuki and Hanzo picked up the girl and ran her upstairs followed by Shizuru. Hanzo never really knew how to tend to a passed out individual but he assumed Shizuru would know what to do. She pointed him in the direction of bathroom as she started running a bath. Hanzo slowly let Natsuki down into the arms of his daughter. As Shizuru held onto Natsuki Hanzo felt that this was the best time to ask his daughter about what his wife had told him.

"Shizuru…I know this is a bad time to ask this, but since you can run from me I figured I should ask."

"Is it about the naginata I just materialized out of no where?"

"I would like an answer to that…but no it's about something else."

"You need to make this quick. I have get Natsuki undressed…"

"Do you…um, hmm…are you…no…do you love this girl?"

"That is a very simple answer, yes…"

"No…do you _love_ her?"

"I said yes, didn't I. Now if you please."

Hanzo bowed and exited the room. _Ah at least my daughter has good taste. That girl is something else…but that weapon…that…no…I won't let it bother me._ Hanzo went on his way as Shizuru aided Natsuki into the tub. How Shizuru did this on her own was as always, very amazing. Natsuki was breathing fine on her own, but still didn't seem to able to do anything else. Her eyes slowly opened and closed. _I'm in a bathtub full of hot water. How did I get here? Uh, that's not the point. Did Shizuru's father really hear me say I'm not screwing her…oh man. Wait there is a hand on my shoulder…that's not my hand._ Natsuki pulled her hands out of the water and starred at them and then the on her shoulder.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki knew she hadn't been in the bath that long as she looked back at her hands. "Shizuru…"

"Yes…" Shizuru moved her hand.

"Arigato…" Natsuki mumbled. "Mou, you know today is…"

"Your birthday?" Shizuru was sitting right by the tub on the other side of Natsuki. The two together like that made a beautiful image of what love was. The love was true and untouchable for one to be so comfortable even for a moment with another while naked. Of course, this was far more literal than metaphorical. Natsuki had thought about it and disregarded it completely.

"Yeah…" Natsuki was thinking about what she could have wanted for her birthday. She had idea since she chose today to tell Shizuru her love for her, but she had not realized it was her birthday until they were eating lunch together.

"Natsuki looks lonely in there all by herself, do want me to join you?" Shizuru said teasing the raven haired girl making her wish she had paused to think. However she remained silent instead of her normal reaction of, "SHIZURU!" Shizuru raised an eyebrow as her heart nervously beat.

"I-I'm okay….if you're okay with that? I can look away when you come in…that way it won't seem too odd." Natsuki mumbled feeling completely embarrassed. Shizuru coughed and stopped herself from ripping her clothes off.

"Natsuki, you are a horrible tease." Shizuru laughed hiding her nervous voice. Natsuki laughed as well responding very fast with another tease. "Mou, Shizuru, now what am I going to get for a birthday present?" Shizuru smiled wickly at Natsuki playful behavior. Natsuki was just following the flow of things and felt rather comfortable with the playful banter.

"Is it alright if I give you a kiss, Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered by Natsuki's ear while snaking her arms gently around the girl's neck. Natsuki gulped and grabbed Shizuru's hands and turned around exposing more of herself to Shizuru, but Shizuru kept her eyes shut. Natsuki smiled as she leaned forward her lips barely touching Shizuru's.

"You'll tell me if I'm doing it right, ne?" Natsuki whispered. "Yes…" Shizuru simply replied waiting for Natsuki to kiss her. Natsuki was blush covered as she finally pressed her lips against Shizuru's. The motion was easy as her lips and Shizuru's touched such soft items were meant to touch. Their lips parted and Shizuru and Natsuki opened their eyes.

"Happy Birthday…Natsuki."

* * *

Mini Feed 

Kara: -walks around like a mad person-

Natsuki: Mou, Kara-san, you are trying to hard!

Shizuru: -smacks Natsuki on the back of the head-

Natsuki: Itai

Kara: -glares at nothing-

Shizuru: I think Natsuki is trying to say..take your time.

Natsuki: Yeah sinc eyou fucked up with the birthday thing...it was the 15th moron.

Kara: I know...

Natsuki: Besides...no one reads anything you write anymore

Kara: -cries- I know... -runs to livejournal account works on her secret fiction-

* * *


	9. Lips

**A/N**: It's not fantastic...but its here. And I needed to post anyways. This chapter was pushed along by Shiznat. All thanks to her you have this chapter...and possibly another fanfiction written by both of us. hehehehe

Disclaimer: My-Hime belongs to sunrise.

**Lips **_by Kara Papas _(beta-reviewed by Keman!)

The two had long since found themselves outside of the bathroom sitting on opposite sides of Shizuru's very comfortable bed. Natsuki had towel draped around her shoulders as she traced her lips with her finger tip. The two hadn't spoken with each other since then and now it was too late to go anywhere else as they were both exhausted.

"Natsuki…"

"…."

Shizuru shifted from her side and reached around to tap Natsuki on the shoulder. As she touched that exposed shoulder Natsuki's back straighten. The cream color of the skin always suggested the texture would be just as smooth. The towel obstructed her fingers from the broad length of Natsuki powerful but delicate shoulders. Shizuru lingered where her finger lay as she looked to Natsuki's back seeing the towel that covered her body now hung just at her waist. Shizuru shut her eyes and pulled her hand away. Natsuki looked over her shoulder with widen eyes and flushed face.

"Ara, I got your attention after all."

"Yeah…"

"I was worried that you didn't want to talk to me…so.."

"Baka!"

"Ka-wa-ii…"

"Mou, Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's frustration and fell to the mattress on her back. Her towel still stayed on clinging to her curvaceous form that Natsuki's eye hungrily took in with a quick glance making the poor girl blush to herself.

"It's time we went to bed, ne?"

"Do you have a guest room Shizuru? This is weird sleeping here….naked."

"So Natsuki just used me that one night then…" Shizuru fake pouted. "You don't really like me do you? You're just using me Natsuki…ikezu."

Natsuki smacked herself mentally at the dumb choice of words and attempted to recover from her mistake.

"I didn't use you! I wanted you there…it just that…I'm naked and you are too."

"Then you don't like my body."

Natsuki's face flared red and Shizuru looked at her from that prone position. The raven hair girl gulped as she swore felt a nosebleed coming on.

"I-I…l-l-like y-your b-b-body j-just f-ine."

"Then you'll sleep with me, right?"

"That's sounds wrong…"

Shizuru smiled evilly at Natsuki making the girl a bit uncomfortable.

"I know…"

Together, they drifted off to sleep covered in only a sheet bathing in the darkness of a summers night. If radiance could show emotion like it did for light's intensity the world would be bathed in the radiance of the two sleeping maidens' emotions. Forbidden love or not it was something that fit in that moment. A moment of a lifetime span by each breath they breathed together in the solitude of that room as night shifted to ever so slowly today. Their bodies bare together was a symbol of their trust together as they unconsciously drifted against one another. They unconsciously felt each others bodies with innocent grazes of deep sleep movement. The touch always delighting the others dreams as they must have shared they same one as they became wrapped within each other.

Natsuki's mind would only allow her to think about one thing constantly as she quietly sat at the table for breakfast. Her cheeks pinked as her eyes looked longingly upon Shizuru's lips. Soft pedals of delicate silk where they to her as she wished to press her own lips against them just to lavish herself amid their blissful texture. However she could not act on her innocent wish, as a man sat beside her, happily reading his morning paper giving his daughter the occasional fearful glance. Hanzo Fujino could not help but only remember one thing from the previous day. His main concern was the rather large weapon that materialized out of no where into his daughter's hands. Furthermore, he found it just as disturbing that his daughter's sanity seemed to wane when it came to the security of this young woman to his right. He busily started at his newspaper not reading a thing but going through his memories of each visit Shizuru would share with him upon her school breaks that she choose to come home from.

---flashback---

"Shizuru! Welcome home child!" Hanzo said joyfully wrapping his arms around his daughter. She had just started high school and had given him a call about her life there so far and said she was eager to visit when she was given the chance.

"Father…I think…" Shizuru slowly chose her words as if she were treading upon hot coals. "I think I have found a friend for life."

Hanzo couldn't be happier to here that and Rika Fujino seemed just as happy when she walked in and burst with joy upon seeing her only child.

"Oh my darling Shizuru!" Rika ran into the room covering her daughter's face in loving kisses. Shizuru just smiled, but she smiled weakly and almost became ashamed as her mother embraced her. Hanzo had noticed it but chose not to ask. It was then he learned of Shizuru's life long friend. The friend's name was Natsuki Kuga.

---end of flashback---

Shizuru's cup had to be one of the luckiest inanimate objects in the world as her mouth would always be attached to it. That would be especially so if the liquid inside was a brew of tea. Natsuki grumbled as she bit down into her breakfast of toast and mayonnaise spread. Hanzo snickered at the raven haired girl's choice of food, but then instantly remembered the "I'm not screwing her…" statement and his brow furrowed. Shizuru glanced up and looked at her father who began to violently fold up his newspaper.

"Going so soon father?"

"Ah, yes, I know I don't have work to do but I do need to see your mother in Fuka today."

"I see…"

Hanzo smiled at his beloved child and then shot a glance to Natsuki and turned himself in her direction completely. Natsuki froze where she was and placed her almost devoured toast on her plate and discretely wiped the crumbs from her mouth. His red eyes burned into Natsuki's green eyes. The two seemed to be locked in a combat of staring wits. Natsuki had attempted to stay polite, but her nerves where starting to get the better of her when she finally cracked.

"If you have something to say to me, Fujino-san…please say it. I do not like being stared down upon."

Hanzo eyes widen and Shizuru noisily sipped her tea. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru unofficial support and looked back the man.

"I wanted to say…have a good day Kuga-san." Hanzo opted. Natsuki half smiled at him knowing he was going to say something much worse but decided not to act on it. Hanzo bowed and walked away leaving the two behind, to their thoughts.

* * *

Mini Feed: 

Kara: HA! see at least eight people told me they still like me! -sticks tongue out at Natsuki-

Natsuki: -slowly reads the names to herself- Azn-anime, chill19, Keman, Volk83, greatpumpkin81, Shiznat, ChieH, Keikochan2000

Shizuru: Ara, I believe we miss our last interview with Volk-san... -Natsuki frowned-

Kara: Hi Shizuru! -kara waves happily at Shizuru-

Shizuru: Ara, ara you seem so happy today why?

Kara: -blushes- HAHAHAHAHA...i'm gonna say why

Shizuru: -looks at the next project on Kara's desk-

Kara: Do you think I can pull it off?

Shizuru: -grin- Like you did last night?

Natsuki: NANI????

* * *

As the for names mentioned in the mini feed. Arigato mena! 


	10. Moment

A/N: Here I shall update this story too. It has been posted elsewhere for a long time...but I'm back so...the storiees return with me.

Disclaimer: Do i have to do this every chapter...it breaks my heart. SHIZNAT belong to sunrise

**Living Forever In You** A_**lternate **_U_**niverse  
**_

The intensity of the moment was there and then gone as soon at the sound of the door closing resounded through the residence. Shizuru was quietly sipping on her tea as Natsuki slumped back into her chair and sighed staring the staining pattern upon the wooden table top. The darker hues moved in chaotic patterns and would always be more curved a swirled that the other hues of the wood. The patterns reminded her of life. She couldn't quite explain how it was life. It just was.

The event played in her head though. She remembered in her dizzy hazy seeing Shizuru standing over her. In her hand was an element. Natsuki had read the letter from her beloved mother Saeko and wasn't certain if she believed in the latent power idea. However the powers still existed to the point where they could still summon their elements. Even though she was attempting to think logically about everything her heart beat with massive uncertainty. Shizuru's sanity dropped like a rock if Natsuki ever was in a pinch. Shizuru went back in scary lady mode from the Carnival. All things that are Shizuru are within her personality after all. Natsuki thought over and over again about it.

_Can I really accept all of her? _

Trust was the foundations of a good relationship and Natsuki did not know these simple things. However the world seemed to be lacking this nature skill too. The ability to trust. A child is the best explain of how simple trust can be. Natsuki's childhood always made her wonder about trust. As her mother's words echoed in her head, "Hold onto Duran and never let go!" The trust there was just believing and listening. Natsuki was going to obey her mother because her mother loved her. Natsuki now wondered what she would do if her mother was still truly alive?

Shizuru was in the same boat in some sense. She knew her self control was far greater than what most people would believe because only she had seen how far off the deep end she had really gone. Shizuru knew what she really was and so did her victims. The victims that were all revived after the pillars had fallen. Their actions were undone and everything was set right; although the memories remained. Shizuru was haunted by her own actions and how she was able to do it without feeling remorse. She knew even if Lord Kokuyou hadn't been there to control her she would still crumble and go on her rampage for her Natsuki.

However Shizuru had warmth in her heart about her ability to still call upon her element. Shizuru saw this as the perfect method of keeping Natsuki with her. She did not think of forcing her, but Natsuki loves her and she loves Natsuki. So in her mind she can defend her beloved again. Though the older girl was not completely aware of how lost she became when harm went towards her most precious. However what she did not know and nor did Natsuki would be the harm that the world would undergo if Shizuru were to be harmed. A settling beast of possession and love nestle itself comfortably in the bosom of Natsuki's heart.

Natsuki leaned back into her as her thoughts began to get the better of her. _I was sleeping in Shizuru's bed naked. Hell, I bath with her, naked. We were naked together…why I am fixated on the naked thing! Well yeah of course I want to touh her…OMG!!! What is going on. Wait wait wait…I love Shizuru. Of course it would be n-natural to want her….man! Her lips…they were so soft though. But I've never kissed anyone else before. I…._ Natsuki got a glazed expression as her elbows rest on the table as she began to trace her lips with the tip of her finger.

"Ara, does Natsuki want another kiss?" Shizuru teased as she pleasantly watched Natsuki from where she sat smiling like cat getting ready to pounce. Natsuki face became a brilliant red as she quickly sat on her hands in defense of her innocent actions. Shizuru reacted very strangely to Natsuki at that point walking over from her chair pulling Natsuki hands into her own as if she was taking ownership of them.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki squeaked. Shizuru's eyes went dark with an emotion that Natsuki was slowly becoming aware of in herself, but this was always present in Shizuru. In fact this was just the tip of the iceberg for Shizuru. Her emotions ran deeper than anything else when it was for Natsuki. She knew, she always knew since the moment she saw that raven haired girl that it was over for her. Shizuru knew she had been trapped into the icy orbs of emerald so she could only think about Natsuki. The thoughts almost always making her absent minded.

"If you don't want to use your hands Natsuki….I will." Shizuru's voice was different and a tad lower with rough yet arousing sound to Natsuki's ears. Shizuru was not having any resistance from the younger girl as she placed Natsuki's hands on her waist as she lowered herself to sit on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki maintained her beet red face taking in every last sensation as she felt Shizuru's breath upon her. Shizuru had removed her hands from Natsuki and placed them on either of Natsuki's shoulder watching the green eyes as they remained fixed on where her hands hand been placed. Shizuru thoughts went to those eyes as her heart raced as she felt the heat of Natsuki's body against hers.

_Natsuki, what is it that you're thinking? Have I pushed you too far? No, it's too late now. You body is telling me something else my body is responding. Natsuki, Natsuki…I want you to touch me on your own. Or you can tell me that you don't know how and I'll guide you. This is happening, you're real. I love you Natsuki._

As if Shizuru under spoken wish was somehow tuned into Natsuki's mind Natsuki finally looked into Shizuru eyes seeing that message there. Natsuki responded by slowly moving her hands to pull Shizuru closer as she nervously gulp getting a response from Shizuru.

"It's okay Natsuki…you don't have to force yourself this far…" Shizuru said in hushed whisper not really knowing what Natsuki was doing. The situation changed suddenly when Natsuki moved one hand so she could gingerly brush some of Shizuru's hair behind her ear as she cupped that side of Shizuru's face. Natsuki stared at Shizuru beautiful lips once again as she meticulously touched them with her thumb earning gentle kisses. Shizuru shut her eyes and tears began to threaten her as the moment that grew inside the kitchen became more and more intense. Natsuki never once said a word but was only heard through labored breathing.

For the two girls it was a slowed moment that they had waitied for since the early hours of the morning. Shizuru's doubts and fears where rising within her and she wanted to push away from all this as her heart tightened painfully. Natsuki felt the push on her shoulders and her heart tightened just as Shizuru did; the same moment within each other; their thoughts that are shared and sent unconsciously. Natsuki met her goal and kept Shizuru in her embrace. Their once lips again met as Natsuki slowly kissed Shizuru soft trembling lips. Shizuru kissed back with raw ferocity making Natsuki collected senses leave as the Kyoto born woman repositioned herself on Natsuki's lap.

As they broke their kiss Natsuki peered into Shizuru's eyes with new emotions floating to the surface asking Shizuru for answers. Shizuruu kissed Natsuki's forehead and then her nose and smiled at her with a real smile which made Natsuki blush again.

"Natsuki should do what she feels is natural. Let your feelings, needs, wants, desires guide you…please…let them guide you anywhere." Shizuru said in an inviting tone. Natsuki gulped as she nodded making the first step to a moment they'd never forget.

* * *

Mini feed:

Natsuki: -glares at Kara-

Shizuru: -blissfully smiling-

Kara: I know..."stupid author why did ya have to stop there"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	11. So Close

A/N: Well its been about a month and all I have is this one story to update. I know its awlful but I don't think i have anymore ShizNat ideas. I'm a dry well.

Minor suggestion...re-read **Chapter 10's ending!!!!**

Disclaimer:Sunrise owns ShizNat. Doesn't that suck?

LFIY AU Chapter 11

So Close

The western style two story house was fairly quiet. The drive way to the house was soon occupied by an unknown vehicle as the gravel on the asphalt crackled from being driven over. The car that now occupied the drive was a fancy American corvette in a shocking red with yellow racing stripes down the middle. The door opened and from it appeared smooth cream colored legs wearing subdue slate black peek-a-boo heels. The rest of the attire was more than likely an Armani tailored business dress with a extra edge to it making it far more appealing to look at. The woman in the car appeared to be no older than 30. She slammed the door to the corvette showing her obvious disconcert for the vehicle.

"Listen Sachiko, I need you to just watch the offices for today. I'm in Kyoto and I need to see my daughter she has been avoiding me for awhile. You do understand?" The woman said to her blackberry.

"Rika-san, please tell your daughter I said hello and send her my apologies again. She'll understand. Also I will make sure to keep everything under control." The tired voice said before being hung up on.

"Damn lesbian…trying to hit on my daughter some more." Rika Fujino said out loud as she held her keys searching for the house key. Rika grinned in her odd triumph on finding the key and quietly unlocked the door removing her heels before entering. The women smiled upon entering her once personal villa. Rika had a feeling Shizuru was here but she had no idea where. Rika thought to herself and then remembered that her daughter was terribly addicted to tea like herself and headed towards the kitchen. As Rika got closer she heard the sounds of deep breathing coming from the kitchen and instantly assumed Shizuru must be busy with an eligible bachelor. Rika smirk to herself thinking about the chances of that happening. She had been scared since her friends pointed out Shizuru's odd obsession from high school. So she did what any mother would do before barging in; she eavesdropped.

"Let your feelings, needs, wants, desires guide you…please…let them guide you anywhere…" Rika heard her daughter's voice roll with heavy desire and suggestively that made her mother even blush. Rika nodded to herself thinking what an impressive daughter she had. Rika wanted to time this right when she came barging in so she waited for the sound of a kiss. As if it was queued Rika heard the a sound she really never wanted to hear roll from her daughter's mouth. It was muffled moan and the sound of her lips parting for more intense kiss. Rika couldn't stand it any longer so she walked around the corner right as Shizuru began to speak more.

"Natsuki…you can have more if you want…" Shizuru whispered. "But…don't push yourself if this isn't what you want…"

"Mou, Shizuru…I'm feeling all light headed and my heart is racing…that's normal right?" Natsuki said before Shizuru kiss Natsuki again placing either hand on Natsuki's face right as her mother came in.

Before Rika Fujino, in the kitchen of her house was a scene usually dread by control freak parents. Rika's jaw dropped as she witnessed this rather odd moment before her. For Natsuki and Shizuru, the moment, was pure bliss and it was getting even better as they lost themselves in each other. However it was a total nightmare for Rika to watch her daughter straddle another girl while seated down. Both girls were red faced and Rika was putting together all the things she heard earlier as she slowly let them image before her really sink in.

"Shizuru Fujino….what is the meaning of this?! I thought you were over this phase of life!" Rika shouted making Shizuru clench her eyes shut and Natsuki just flared red as her lips parted very awkwardly from Shizuru's. Natsuki's arm were still firmly around Shizuru's waist as Rika walked in and got up close and personal with both of the girls.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to take advantage of MY DAUGHTER!!! You little slut!" Rika shouted and spat. Shizuru's eyes shot open and she pushed on Natsuki's shoulders, but Natsuki squeezed tight on Shizuru making the red orbs go into confusion.

"Ma'am" Natsuki spoke up while still in that rather awkward position with Shizuru " I do believe it is rude to go and call someone you just met a slut. Also, I am very certain Shizuru is old enough to make her own choices." Shizuru was gearing up to defend Natsuki but Natsuki wouldn't let go her still. _Natsuki please you must let go. Don't try and defend me from my own blood. I can do this. Why are you fighting me? _Again, the unspoken question reached Natsuki's heart and Natsuki's eyes unlocked from Rika's eyes and dropped as she looked back into Shizuru's eyes. The words from Natsuki also remained unspoken and went to the heart of her most precious one. _Shizuru, you do not have to fight alone anymore. Let me help you. Let me save you from all this anguish and longing. Hell I don't even know why I am doing this, but it feels so right. I am being guided by my heart, Shizuru._ The raven haired girl slowly nodded to Shizuru as if telling her that she was ready to stand but never to let go. The girls stood hand in hand and faced the most terrifying woman ever; Rika Fujino.

"What is this Shizuru? Tell me! Please explain it to me? Baby…honey…I refuse to believe this before me…no. DAMN TI! Tell me….please tell me…." Rika's words were becoming more and more garbled as Shizuru's grip tightened upon Natsuki's hand.

The memory the words flashed into Rika and Shizuru's minds; _I will have no other…I love this girl._ The shock began to settle into Rika more as the hysterical nature crept onto her face. She then looked up with vacant eyes and sneered. Natsuki instinctively jumped in front of Shizuru as Rika stomped forward. The distance between Rika and the girl was less than two feet when the house door slammed and voiced roared through it.

"RIKA! Stop right now!" The voice was Hanzo Fujino's and it was the voice of concern and worry. He suddenly appeared in the opening behind Rika who slowly turned her head around.

"You bastard! You knew!" Rika growled at her husband who did not budge. His red brown eyes glimmered with a hint of sorrow. The woman before him had changed so much from the one he fell in love with so a long ago. He often wondered if it was her jealousy of Shizuru or the gain of wealth. The women before him represented the image of beauty with fragile sanity; his beloved wife and his precious daughter trapped in the insanity for one thing or the other. Rika was torn on where she wanted to place her anger as her eyes darted from Natsuki and Hanzo. Rika had finally given in to her choice as she flipped around back at Natsuki screaming swinging her arm in for a strike. Natsuki startled by the scream went into a defensive stance pushing Shizuru backwards. A stumble of feet could be heard and the defeated scream echoed. Green eyes locked on fiery brown ones filled with hatred and a large powerful hand around the wrist. Shizuru arms were tightly wrapped around Natsuki waist as the halted hand was only seconds away from her face.

"NO!" Hanzo wrapped his free arm around his wife's small waist pulling her body against her and she coldly shook. Her teeth were set in a strong grimace and her eyes had no logic in them. Hanzo walked back with Rika whispering in her ear. The women in his arms became downcast and for a moment the image of those two reflected the same one before them. Two souls effortlessly in but torn by circumstances outside of their control. Hanzo looked up at his daughter who had her eyes such and was now wrapped into a full embrace in the arm of the girl who just showed a few day before. Hanzo knew he'd have to talk to her.

"Ms. Kuga, please take my daughter somewhere else. I trust her safety with you. I am sorry you had to endure my wife's outburst…" Hanzo said when rika stomped on his foot acting like a teenager mumbling.

"Asshole.." Rika said to the ground. Natsuki couldn't help but smirk at the entire scene despite their very serious situation. Hanzo had a pained look on his face as he whispered to his wife one more time earning him a severe blush. Rika looked up and made eye contact with Natsuki.

"You…you…don't you go into dark alleys.." Rika said at first.

"RIKA!" Hanzo said firmly still holding her. Rika rolled her eyes.

"You can date my daughter…" Rika mumbled. Natsuki couldn't make it out but Shizuru did and Shizuru broke from her embrace.

"Mother…" Shizuru gasped. Rika smiled weakly at her daughter and held her hand outstretched in the direction of her beloved child.

"I love you Shizuru…I love you so much my darling child. If this is what you want. Be careful…" Rika said in a defeated weak voice. Hanzo kissed Rika's forehead and slowly released and gently nudged her to another room leaving Shizuru and Natsuki to talk.

* * *

Mini Feed:

-Kara running as fast as she can from angry fangirls-

Kara: Scary!!!!!!

Natsuki: -rubs hands together- MWhahahaha punishment

Shizuru: -grinning devilishly at Natsuki- Nat-su-ki

-Natsuki slowly turns head and goes bright red-

Kara: GET A ROOM!!! -something hits kara and she passes out cold-

* * *

Ah the story returns and leaves just as fast. But at least I gave you something to read! 


	12. Working On It

A/N: Even I can say this is terribly short but I needed to do it this short to see wether anyone is readng it still???

Disclaimer: Sunrise why do you own My Hime when you don't do it justice?

LFIY AU Chapter 12

Working On It

The months had rolled on and the relationship between Natsuki and Shizuru had only gone as far as intense make out sessions and close calls. Shizuru would always been mildly frustrated but be content enough to watch Natsuki scramble towards her new found purchase of tissue boxes she had laying around her apartment. Shizuru wondered if it was healthy for someone to have so many nosebleeds but Natsuki seemed to survive well enough for her to go to that idiotic job of hers. However Shizuru enjoyed the perks of Natsuki's job as she got to go into the club for free.

The month was December and Natsuki had pretty much made it known to ravers that getting passed her was like marching into the gates of hell. So the patronage actually placed Natsuki on the inside of the club to keep an eye on rowdy people. Again, Shizuru had no problem with this. She was finally living out the lifestyle of a spoiled rich brat who was having a scandalous time with her lesbian lover. In all honesty Shizuru just loved the absurdity of it all.

"Mou, Shizuru can't this wait. I swear my shift is almost up and then I can go dancing with you." Natsuki said trying to maintain her tough bouncer look even though she was horizontally challenged.

"But Natsuki…I wanna dance with you now because you look so hot." Shizuru pleaded using a baby frustrated voice on Natsuki which made the raven haired biker twitch a bit. Shizuru, like a shark in water sensed the chip in Natsuki's shield and _**pressed**_ on. Shizuru walked behind Natsuki slowly encircling the girl's waist with her arms. Natsuki's muscles did as they always did under this amount of physical contact; they knotted up fast making the girl stagger in her breaths. Shizuru moved in waves of attack to get what she wanted from her dear victim. So Shizuru moved on to her next stage of attack as she gingerly planted kisses against the exposed parts of Natsuki neck then began to plead some more.

"Doesn't Natsuki…" kiss "want to dance with me?" Shizuru whispered against Natsuki's ear. "Don't you want me pressed against you? Getting hotter by the moment? Every action more intense than the last? Doesn't the desire just burn?" Shizuru nibbled slightly on Natsuki's neck finally break the girls resolve and silence making some of the surrounding people look over when they heard a low moan. Natsuki face boiled red fast and she pulled free from Shizuru.

"SHIZURU! STOP IT!" Natsuki said turning around as Shizuru got her "I'm totally innocent" look on. "Don't give me that! I know what you're trying!"

"Ara, I didn't think you realized that I wanted to take into the bathroom and make out with you." Shizuru said with a simple smile halting every thought in Natsuki's mind. A little bit of blood trickled from Natsuki's nose right as her shift ended and Shizuru bounced a bit upon seeing Natsuki's replacement approaching. Of course Natsuki's thought were now else where.

_She wants to do what with me? Oh that would be nice….WAIT…no…stop being so…gah I can't say it. Oh my god Shizuru just jumped a bit. She needs to wear a bra with a little more support…although I don't mind the movement. I wonder how she'd feel if I asked her to come over tonight. I wanted to ask her for her birthday but she beat me to the chase. Damn it…what I am going to if she comes over…STARE AT HER!? She'll probably watch me nosebleed to death. Come on Natsuki get some nerve. It's been more than six months now. I should push our relationship to the next…_

"Natsuki, let's go ahead and dance…" Shizuru said grabbing onto Natsuki's arm dragging her to the dance floor. Natsuki dead weighted herself to stop Shizuru in her tracks.

"Ne, Shizuru…I have a better idea." Natsuki said with overblown confidence.

"What's that?" Shizuru pouted.

"Let's go back to my place. You have some of your clothes there still so you can spend the night or the weekend if you wanted." Natsuki said as a blush crept to her face. Shizuru thoughts were only occupied for about less than a second when she made her decision.

"Alright." Shizuru said smiling ever so devilishly. "If Natsuki wants me too."

"I do." Natsuki said as she grabbed Shizuru's hand interlacing their fingers together making Shizuru blush.

"Are you sure?" Shizuru asked as they got closer to the door of the club. Natsuki just nodded and the two headed off to the nicely hidden Ducati.

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: What does "are you sure" mean?

Kara: I am not quite certain of that either.

Shizuru: I can explain what happens after you say yes. Better yet...I can show you.

* * *

hehehe review please...and I'm trying to get back into the groove of updating madness 


	13. Longing

A/N: So it's short! So what. I'm on writer's block mania! I can't seem to write anything meaningful. Oh well. I've been saying that alot recently.

ENJOY!

* * *

Living Forever in You AU

Chapter 13 – Longing

The girls' ride to Natsuki's apartment was swift and the walk to the door was making each heart beat feel like the pounding of drums. The blood if not pouring from Natsuki's nose was all settled into her lips and cheeks making her look all the more lush to Shizuru. Shizuru was doing her best to control her growing desire.

_Ara, what a dreadful thing being a Sagittarius. Natsuki, you don't make it easier for me. Wanting you all the time...anywhere and everywhere. Uh, but I must control myself._ At that moment Natsuki had the key in the lock and was slowly turning it as she bit her bottom lip. Shizuru contently watched Natsuki's hand turning the key hearing the locking mechanism release. Shizuru face flushed red upon euphemisms that surfaced in her head as Natsuki proceeded to the deadbolt lock. Natsuki key with a gentle precision and just like the ride over was swift upon unlocking the last barrier. The door slowly screeched open and the breathing for Natsuki became much labored when she felt Shizuru hand upon her left shoulder. The raven haired girl turned around, her face washed with blush, and the tawny haired girl was just as red as she went over her course of actions.

The thoughts rising in these two's heads would make anyone capable of love blush madly. Shizuru slowly pushed Natsuki inside the apartment. And yes, everything seemed and was done slowly; agonizingly, but it worked. Shizuru slide her hands down either side of Natsuki's body and just smiled as she kicked the door shut behind her while drawing Natsuki against her.

"You're all mine now." Shizuru whispered right as the door shut. Nothing else could shelter the emotions pent up in their hearts as each moment passed on in the darkness of the apartment. Those words set Natsuki's heart spinning and her mind had taken leave of its senses. They were all, but lost in each other. Not knowing how to stop, but only progressing more as if to relieve their needs of each in one night.

Awareness of senses overtook them as each surface their skin connected with became very apparent and teasing. The racing of their hearts only silenced by sheer exhaustion as the night faded to day.

The day was bright as the world outside of the apartment illuminated with each minute and the bustle of the streets noisily beat about. Rocks crushing under the weight of cars and their tires as they drove along until one strayed into the parking lot of the apartment complex Natsuki and Shizuru were currently at. The car shook upon parking making near by pedestrians stare and the droves of school girls giggle furiously as they scuttled away to school. The occupants in the now stationary vehicle were desperately trying to hold back one of the other occupants, but they failed. A door shot open and remained as leg quickly caught the recoiling car door and hands braced themselves on the outside as if the person was pulling themselves valiantly from the very stationary vehicle.

"You can't be serious! Let me go!" an angry girl shouted from the open car door.

"You idiot! What if that dumbass hears you and come down here and kills us all!" an annoyed voice said from the back of the car.

"This isn't wise Mai! I just thought I'd gather us all up together. We don't know why Natsuki came to Kyoto." Another voice said in struggling gruff tone.

"Shut up Midori! And let g-goooo." Mai said right as Midori released her sending Mai hurling out and onto the pavement. "Ow….it hurts!" Mai whined as she pushed herself from the pavement suddenly realizing she was free from the car and looked back only to see feet up in the air on the passenger's side and Nao desperately trying to get out, to catch her. Mai took the opportunity and bolted to the stair case leading to the balcony of the second floor.

_I'm so going to give the blue haired freak a piece of my mind! How dare she leave like that. Stubborn ass!_ Mai's thoughts were pretty exact to the mood plastered across her face as she reached the door hearing the sound of car doors slamming along with the voices of Midori and Nao.

"I swear you are a useless person, dumbass teacher."

"What, is that your only insult for the day."

Mai whipped her head back to the door and furiously banged her hand against it until she heard the door unlocking and as the door unlocked and opened her jaw hit the ground. Standing in the open door way was the from president of the student council, Shizuru Fujino. She stood there with the same impressive aura with only a t-shirt and panties on.

"Ara, Mai-san what brings you here…" Shizuru paused upon seeing two more familiar faces behind Mai. "And sensei and…Yuuki-san welcome."

* * *

Mini Feed

Nao: -covers her eyes- In no way do I find that sexy!

Midori: Where did you get those panties?

Mai: MY EYES!

Shizuru: These..they're Natsuki's.

Natsuki: Where are my favorite...GAH! -nosebleed-

Kara: What a mess.

* * *

Whooo it's short but it's updated! 


	14. panty Paradise

**A/N:** So I had to reread my own story because even I hadn't remembered the flow of it as well. I think I'm slowly graduating this story to T. So tough to keep it clean.

* * *

**Living Forever in You AU** _by kara papas_

_Chapter 14 – Panty Paradise_

Aside from the incredible bit of joy Nao was having as a severely embarrassed Natsuki, she could help but have her thoughts play over and over to the barely clothed Shizuru. The Kyoto woman really was something else Nao was absolutely disgusted with herself when the image would pop in her head ever so often. The red head never seemed to mind other images of anyone else in their panties and bra not that she imaged women all the time. No, Nao was much more confused than that. Meanwhile Mai was snorting and giggling off to the side of Nao remembering the entire incident after the door opened.

-flashback-

Shizuru stood calmly in the door way clad in a white, very small t-shirt, and low rise panties. Mai about died as her brain exploded wondering what was going on with Shizuru being present. Mai was pretty into everything that was around her, but Natsuki was always able to avoid telling her the one thing she always wanted to know.

"_Natsuki, do you have someone you like?" Mai asked as she watched Natsuki furiously study for her summer classes._

"_Mmmm, yeah I do…did…I don't know." The raven haired girl said as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. Mai eyes sparkled at the thought of her somewhat gruff friend having a significant other._

"_Well, spill it! I want to know. Who is it?" Mai said and was met by hard mean green eyes. A sweat drop slowly appeared to the side of Mai's head as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Can't I know?" The continous death glare let her know otherwise._

That was the last time Natsuki and Mai had anything remotely close to a conversation like that. Mai never really noticed Natsuki having affections for Shizuru, but Mai had heard all the rumors about the Kaichou. She never really gave much to rumors since she knew the main spreader of the rumors was Chie and Aoi. Although there was that time during one of the breaks where Shizuru did grope her, but Mai never really thought much by it outside of the fact that even men hadn't groped her quick like that. The former Kaichou stood in front her with a very female disposition; afterglow.

It wasn't until Shizuru said hello to Midori and Nao did Mai even realize they were standing there. Of course Nao was just about in the same state as Mai and Midori seemed oddly comfortable with Shizuru's lack of clothing. Midori could only grin like an idiot give a thumbs up and giving the Midori cat calls. The calls definitely were the signature to Natsuki demise.

"Oi, Shizuru, who's at the door, they sound awfully a lot like that loud mouth teacher…oh god…SHIZURU!" Natsuki said while walking into plan view of the three outside also in the state of lacking more clothes. Natsuki tiredness quickly fell away as her face boiled bright red and she let a quick scream out before she popped back into her room.

-end flashback-

It had been an hour since then and the two were still arguing to the other knowledge because it had gotten really silent in the back room. Nao and Mai were thinking that at least Midori knew better. The tenacious teacher with a devilish grin on her face seemed to be tuning into Shizuru's brain waves and knew it was about time they just walked themselves out.

"YoooHooo! Nao. Mai-chan." The two girls sitting on the couch looked over to Midori who was standing by the front door motioning them out.

"I don't want to get back into that car. I had enough trouble dealing with you stupid ass in a closed space for so long. To imagine someone as dumb as you teaching…" Ano bitched on and Mai just shook her head and got while grabbing Nao by the ear dragging her along.

"Alright, if Midori-chan says so. We should go. Right Yuuki-chan?" Mai said teasing the very annoyed argumentative Nao. Midori grinned as she watched the other two leave to the car snickering a bit to herself about what the two naïve girls didn't notice what was happening.

"OI!!! You two keep having fun! I think me and the girls will go to the mall or something! Meet us for lunch!" Midori yelled into the apartment before slamming the door shut.

Behind the locked door to the bedroom Natsuki and Shizuru some how managed to get the message but in their current activity they had no care to go anywhere. They were far too lost in each other. Natsuki eyes were such as she laid on her side with Shizuru facing her. The Kyoto owman hadn't aken her eyes off Natsuki once since they had finished their argument with a "I'm sorry" kiss. The kiss however didn't stop there like it was suppose to. It had evolved into a "I love you" kiss, then to more intense loving kiss, to a strong "I want you" kiss, and finally "let's get our clothes off" kiss.

Shizuru had always seemed to do nothing throughout her high school career as Kaichou, but in reality she was very diligent as what she focused on. Natsuki was very certain of that as she lay beside her worked over from exhaustion; red hot in the face. Shizuru slowly reached out and caressed Natsuki bare shoulder down to her waist with the tips of her fingers.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said as if she were coming out of slumber as her jade eyes opened to meet Shizuru crimson ones. _Mou, I can't complain about having too much of a good thing, but I don't think anymore. I've lost count as to the number of times we've had sex since last night._

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said letting ever last syllable of Natsuki name roll out perfectly accented in her voice knowing Natsuki would blush before she continued. "Aishiteru…" Natsuki turned even more red as Shizuru kissed her forehead. _I have this feeling I might have to call Mai and cancel our lunch with them._

Meanwhile Mai, Nao, and Midori all sat in the mall looking at the tiem wondering when Shizuru and Natsuki would get there. Nao and Mai busily argued about the school schedule they would be having today if they had been in school. While Midori let out a loud sigh and finally piped up.

"I think we should get a hotel room or something to that affect. Those girls aren't going to let up anytime soon. That Fujino is one insatiable girl. I can tell just by looking at her." Midori said in a kind of all knowing tone still throughing the other two. Midori frowned. "I swear if I were drunk this would make much more sense to you guys. I'm actually decent when sober." Midori rubbed her forehead begrudgingly.

"What exactly are you getting at you alcoholic?" Nao griped. Mai shrugged and also nodded wanting to know what was going on as she yawned.

"Okay since you two only deal with men, think of it this way. Shizuru has had this massive crush on Natsuki forever, right? And we walk to the apartment door seeing both of them barely clothed and Shizuru is happier than anytime we have ever seen her before." Midori said leaning forward. Mai and Nao appeared to be following but still didn't have that dawning of realization on there face. Midori was about to explain it further when Mai's phone rang.

"Oooo it's Natsuki." Mai opened the phone and heard the rustling sound of fabric on the other end. Her eyebrow twitched a bit and her subconscious was still working on the information Midori had just supplied. Finally a voice came into the receiver.

"Mmmm, hey, uh, Mai…we'll see you tomorrow. Me and Shizuru are busy sorting things out still, okay." Natsuki's husky voice had a exhausted but pleased sound to it as Mai eyes widen and she looked at Midori as her jaw dropped.

"Bingo!" Midori smiled as Mai quickly turned red.

"Okay, bye!" were the word that were suppose to exit Mai's mouth as she quickly hung up making the words gabble into a slur. "Oybe"

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: Oybe!

Shizuru: Ara, where do you think you're going?

Natsuki: -nods-

Kara: No oybe...

* * *

Woot...thank the mornign tornado serans for this chapter..two and half hours of sleep...ugh. 


	15. Oybe

A/N: There has been a disappearence of writers recently in the Mai Hime fandom. So I had also read about that there were many angsty fics going about too. So I pledged I would do something about it once my mental health had gotten better. I'm almost there. With the help of my beta I shall now bring perfectly rounded out chapters...to all my stories, hopefully.

I'm back for awhile.

Onto the show!

Disclaimer: It sucks know Sunrise owns everything.

**DO NOT FORGET TO REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER**

i apologize for my absence.

* * *

Living Forever In You AU by kara papas

Beta-ed by aznanime

Chapter 15: Oybe

There were cackles about as the hotel room seemed to spin over and over again. Midori had spent about a two month salary on the mini bar's alcoholic refreshments. Of course, Midori isn't the kind of girl to drink alone, so she had managed to get her two pupils drunk along with her. Mai was stuck in a red lush tone, and Nao amazingly had the same annoyed expression, but her eyes remained fixed on the glass she had between her hands. Midori was sitting on the ground across from the other two who were prompted cross legged on the bed. Mai was slapping her thigh as she began to laugh when she glanced over at Nao who was very silent and still so focused on her glass.

"Nao...NAO! The glass won't run away. Put it down." Mai giggled pushing on Nao's shoulder.

"..." Nao furiously glared at the glass, while blocking out third party sounds.

"Mai-chan! She's just getting over being drunk and confused about the images of Fujino going through her mind right now!" Midori chimed in after she slurped down some more sake.

Nao looked straight up as her cheeks became pink at what Midori said and then she looked off to the side letting her glass finally rest in between her legs. Mai's eyes widened and she almost went sober within those few minutes. Midori finished her drink off, her head bobbled, and she fell backwards with a heavy thud. Mai and Nao looked over to the sound source, and the two sighed at their poor teacher and fellow HiME. Mai grabbed the glass from in between Nao's legs and got to the bed, while stumbling over to the closet and grabbing a blanket. Mai placed the glass on the nightstand, and then went to Midori, draping the blanket across the snoring scholar. Nao glared intensely at Mai as the girl stumbled back on over.

"There you go again. Doing that mommy shit." Nao fussed. Mai sighed and made Nao stand up so she could pull the sheets back; the light green eyed girl continued to fuss as she sat back down.

"Shut up Nao...let's go to bed..." Mai yawned. Nao glared at Mai only to receive an equally intense glare back. Nao sucked at her teeth and rolled her eyes as she fell back and succumbed to images of Shizuru Fujino. Mai rubbed her forehead as she lay down by the redhead, satisfied none of them drank themselves gay.

As it would be simply written, the night faded from darkness to many groggy flips, twists, turns, unfortunate cuddlings, and finally—to daylight. The morning passed on for the three HiMEs in the hotel room and eventually turned into mid-day before the three actually began to stir. The sounds of the stirring could only be akin to a horror film with zombies that suffered half of a living brain. The groans were not all that the three women could make in sound soon as Mai awoke to find her own body wrapped with Nao's feeling slight gripping motions upon her breasts. This was something Mai would not normally scream at if she hadn't realized it was Nao. The orange haired girl let a quick screech and Nao's eyes flashed open and the girl also proceeded to scream realizing she was groping Mai.

Elsewhere in Kyoto, in a small yet very comfortable apartment stood one raven haired girl in black camo pants that hung just at the hips with no bra on and very red face.

"Shizuru! Give me my bra!" Natsuki said in a growling voice. Shizuru grinned and giggled as she sat crossed legged on Natsuki's bed dangling the said item not too far from Natsuki. Natsuki in her stubbornness would not reach for it because she would end up exposing herself and having Shizuru stare at her like some wild hungry animal.

"Nat-su-ki, come and get it yourself." Shizuru simply responded after giggling some more. Natsuki's face boiled red as she let her arms fall down so she could retrieve her kidnapped lingerie. Upon Natsuki's approach of the slight grab of the bra, Shizuru keenly watched how Natsuki examined her bra as if had been a lost treasure of an ancient nation.

"Natsuki, are you going to examine it or put it on already." Shizuru teased. Natsuki found herself in one of those awkward moments and very much lost in thought. _When did I become so comfortable walking around topless...yeah I know we've both seen each other. I know what Mai would say in this situation, "You're both girls. What's the big deal?" Oh, crap Mai! _The day couldn't get any worse as Natsuki mind spiraled back forth as she quickly pulled a shirt on and paused waiting for Shizuru to get up.

"Shizuru, you have Mai's number, right?" Natsuki said as they both walked out of her apartment. The gentle summer's breeze picked up and danced around the two as they gingerly went down the stairs to Shizuru's car. They had a planned goal of two things; Natsuki gets to work. Then, goal two was to get Mai, Nao, and Midori into the club where Natsuki worked so they could see her in action. Shizuru started up the car, and the chestnut haired woman sighed as she reversed from the parking space. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru, noting the complaint forming in her girlfriend's mouth.

"I promise to not let any girls flirt with me while I'm at work. You don't have anything to worry about." Natsuki said in a soothing yet husky voice. Shizuru blushed and nodded.

"What if they have mayo drizzled all over their fingers?" Shizuru said as they pulled into a vacant parking space. Natsuki stared at the dashboard and her brow furrowed as she intensely thought over her answer. _Damn you Shizuru. Mayo…going to waste…I'd never let a thing like that happen. Gah! But she has lured me into this spot. And such an innuendo too! Mmmm just answer honestly and bolt at the same time so she doesn't kill you. Stay calm. _As Natsuki furiously thought over her options Shizuru's eyes stayed fixed on Natsuki frustrated thinking face, making the woman inwardly giggle with glee about how easy it was to tease her. The power was always in Shizuru's hands, but she loved it when it would just overflow as she mercilessly toyed with her girlfriend's frail mind.

Natsuki cautiously place her other hand on the door to make her way out when the doors locked on her, and Shizuru put on her scary face.

"Natsuki, where do you think you're going without telling me the answer to my question." Shizuru said in pouting and slightly angry tone. The raven haired girl's mind went into "hazard mode" as she panicked.

"I couldn't let go mayo go to waste…" Natsuki said as softly as she could, looking at Shizuru with big eyes that said "I'm sorry." Shizuru smiled and unlocked the doors—but not before giving Natsuki a breathtaking kiss. Then, she pushed the raven haired girl out of the car and drove off shouting.

"Ookini!"

* * *

Mini Feed

M-chan: Writing mini feeds are tougher than what I thought

Kara: Well yeah, they have to be simple and sweat...-pauses to correct herself-

Kara: Sweat...FUCK!! -sighs and calms down- sweet

-goes to M-chan's mini feed-

Nao: No... this isn't happening! -shakes Kara- Why?! TELL ME!!

Kara: -faints-

M-chan: wait! Stop, Nao!! You must accept your yuri--

Nao: Of all people why did I have to grope Mai, HUH?! -rants- Why couldn't it be--

--end--

* * *

Well there you have it. The potato is back...and I plan to have a collage of videos made by next week of my psychotic self before my massive crash.


	16. Mayo

A/N: I'm sick! I have fevers! Nooooo.

* * *

Living Forever in You AU by kara papas

Chapter 16 – Mayo Temptresses

Natsuki lips were pouted as she walked into her work place thinking of the breathtaking kiss she had received from Shizuru. Her hand slowly drifted down passed her waist as she walked around the club's dance floor. A blush crept its way to her cheeks as her hand reached its destination. The raven haired girl grimaced as she massaged her bottom. Shizuru had pushed the girl from her car and Natsuki landed rather roughly on her bottom. A cat call was made half way across the bar from one the soul occupants in the club making Natsuki quickly look to the voice.

"Oh baby, if you need someone to touch you there I'd be more than glad to offer my hand." A drunkard slurred from the bar before standing to make one last disguise gesture. "Or maybe you just _this_ or would prefer tongue or fingers?" Natsuki had a low expression on her face as the bartender face went white.

"Hey, sir, that's…" the bartender tried to warn the man, but it was to late as Natsuki approached.

"Don't even bother Tosh, this guy is out of here. I don't want a drunk like this in when young girls get in the bar." Natsuki said as she stood in front of the bar sighing. The drunk man scratched his head trying to put the pieces together looking to the bartender who was taking his glass away.

"Hey!" The drunk reached out only to have his arm caught by Natsuki. "Oh so you do want me to play with you." The man said to Natsuki closing the distance between them letting his drunken breath cascade across her face.

Natsuki's eyes crossed a bit at the dragon breath that steamed in her face before turning to drag the man out. The drunk thought Natsuki was taking him out for a good time, but soon realized that she was bouncer when her hands went to the back end of his collar behind his neck and foot to his backside. Light quickly poured into the establishment and faded as the drunk man was outside and the other bouncers that actually looked like bouncers were there to take care of him.

"Why aren't you in college Natsuki?" Tosh asked as she place a glass of water down on the counter for the raven haired girl. Natsuki smiled grabbing her glass as she sat down. Tosh placed her elbows on the counter opposite to Natsuki leaning forward to listen.

"It's not my thing." Natsuki said as she sipped on her water. Tosh sighed making Natsuki look up just in time to see the girl's upset face making Natsuki feel guilty.

"Well, you're a smart kid Natsuki. Plus, I thought I was going to laugh when you worried about the _young_ girls coming into the bar tonight. You are the young girl here. You should be living it up, not working your ass off to survive." Tosh said as she stretched the water tap over to refill Natsuki's glass.

"You can't be that much older than me Tosh." Natsuki said with a chortling tone only to have Tosh raise her eyebrows in response. "No, you can't." Tosh crossed her arms this time in response. "How much?"

"I'm ten years older than you. And I ended up here because I thought college wasn't for me." Natsuki's eyes got bigger as she held onto her glass like a four year would, making Tosh laugh. "I'm in college now, so that's all that matters." Natsuki nodded. "Customers…" Tosh whispered and Natsuki set her glass down quickly getting rigged expecting men only to hear this extremely feminine sigh next to her. Natsuki looked to her left to see this beautiful woman setting a plastic bag up on the counter top pulling out a sub sandwich.

Tosh rolled her eyes and leaned forward to talk to Natsuki some more only to notice Natsuki bizarre attraction to the lady. Natsuki lips moved the shape of the word "mayo" and Tosh's eyes look to the mayo pack in the hands of this beautiful woman. The woman was mercilessly squeezing the package all over the contents of the sub sandwich. Tosh couldn't quite see how this was alluring, but it definitely flipped a switch for Natsuki. Once the packet was empty the beautiful woman realized she had a nice amount of mayo drizzled down her finger. Natsuki eyebrow twitched as the woman went to a napkin to remove the mayo; such a sin to Natsuki. Tosh heard a screech of Natsuki bar stool and the green eyed girl was at full stand grabbing the woman by the wrist.

"You can't…I won't let you." Natsuki said in an absurdly serious tone. Tosh just sat there absolutely astounded by Natsuki's serious tone over a drizzle of mayo. Natsuki was only thinking about the mayo obviously ignoring the fact that it was on a beautiful woman's finger.

As this was happening Shizuru's car pulled up to the club with Mai, Midori, and Nao. Nao wouldn't even look at Shizuru and looking at Mai was beyond any chance. Midori cackled whispering in Shizuru's ear just about the Mai things making Nao nervous. Shizuru looked at Mai, who was guarding her ample chest with her arms. Shizuru shrugged whispering back to Midori about the time she sized up Mai and the two laughed making both girls uncomfortable.

"So why are we here so early Shizuru. The sun hasn't even set. A club isn't fun unless there are people here." Midori said in a mellow as she wiped a tear from her eye from earlier. Shizuru's hand was on the door pulling it open ignoring the large bouncers who were just beside themselves saying hello. Mai and Nao both had one eyebrow up and sighed as they followed suit into the club which had about twenty people roaming around.

"What do think you're…" a woman said hysterically before changing her tone. "Doing…" Of course hearing something like that the HiMEs could help but look. Shizuru dropped her purse and her mouth. Midori grinned like a perverted idiot. Mai sighed thinking about the time Natsuki did that to her knowing this was totally innocent.

"Idiot," was all Nao had to say.

Natsuki was lost in the mayo lust as she sucked down on the beautiful woman's finger until every last trace of the mayo was gone. The woman's face was more than bright red and Tosh had her hand over her face waiting for Natsuki to get beat on. Natsuki released the woman's finger and placed the napkin in her hand turned back to Tosh. The bartender was completely red pointing over Natsuki's shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is here, and she saw the entire finger raping scene." Tosh mumbled. Natsuki slowly put two and two together as the woman sitting to her left put the napkin down next her before leaving. Tosh grabbed the napkin and dangled it in front of Natsuki face. There was writing on the napkin and the raven haired girl could catch bit and pieces of it. The message contained words such as suck, anytime, finger, and few that made Natsuki slightly nosebleed finally followed by the woman home address and number.

The woman passed Shizuru without even thinking that Shizuru was Natsuki's girlfriend and the other girls were Natsuki's friends. The woman had that not completely satisfied look on her face but definitely turned on. Shizuru stormed over to Natsuki grabbing the napkin from Tosh's hands. Shizuru sat right down where the beautiful woman had absolutely winded by the message. _Maybe I should try mayo on my finger and see what is does to me when Natsuki get mayo crazed._

A hand landed on Natsuki's shoulder and the greened girl looked up seeing Midori peering down at her. Natsuki sighed and another hand landed on her other shoulder followed by a heavy sighed. Natsuki noted that sigh was Mai and finally she waited for it.

"What are you some kind of idiot dog, Kuga?" Nao growled almost. Natsuki found that a bit strange and attempted to turn around only to have the hands on her shoulder stop her.

"So I can get a discount from you if I ask for a drink here right?" Midori chirped. Tosh grinned hearing that and Natsuki was about to respond when Tosh did instead.

"You can have all the free drinks you want at my place." Tosh said out of the blue making Midori's hand leave and Natsuki turned around to see Mai looking very uncomfortable standing by Nao. Natsuki looked at the two and shrugged thinking absolutely nothing.

"Natsuki…I can't believe you." Mai said sighing. "I thought you got that mayo lust under control." Natsuki grinned with a slight blush. Nao slowly drifted over to Shizuru while Natsuki and Mai talked about "mayo lust".

"You're going to get even with Kuga, aren't you Fujino?" Nao said in her annoyed tone.

"Yuuki-san, I do believe I will, but that I'll do at home with Natsuki later." Shizuru said and then paused. "Did you have something else in mind?" Nao's face went red thinking about even thinking about what she's want to do to make Kuga angry. Shizuru laughed and her eyes found the mayo packet sitting on the counter.

"What are you doing with the Fujino?" Nao's voice sounded agitated. "NO WAY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said looking to her right mischievously. Natsuki pouted seeing that look, but her pout faded upon having an empty mayo packet tossed at her. "I got some mayo on Nao's finger. I'm going to wipe it off okay." Natsuki's mind spiraled into absolute chaos. The bratty redhead had mayo drizzled on her finger. Natsuki was at loss. Mayo plus Nao's finger did not equal thoughtless mayo lust, but the mayo would be in danger of waste. Natsuki had no choice to do what she thought was right.

Nao inwardly thought, _I could really just use without another scarrign experience. Just wipe it off with a napkin Fujino_. Right as the girl thought that the napkin ran over her finger followed by a whimpering sound.

"Such a waste…" Natsuki sniffled tossing the used napkin into the trash can behind the counter. Shizuru's eyes were wide with shock. Natsuki had willfully wasted mayo. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Mini feed

Kara: -all feverish-

Mai: This isn't good, you being this hot.

Kara: I'm know. I can't help being so hot...its a curse at times.

Mai: -not amused- That's not what I was talking about!

* * *

Oh my, school starts again. Weee!


	17. Fingers

A/N: Oh I'm on a roll tonight. Perhaps it really is withdraw that is driving me crazy. But crazy is good...so so so good!

Disclaimer: The chances are never in my hands...you know the rest.

Living Forever in You AU by kara papas

Chapter 17 - Fingers

The mere thought of Natsuki's mouth hungrily sucking away on her finger tips was making Nao twitch severely every half second as she sat across from Mai at the dinner table. Mai just stared at Nao with the utmost pity she could give anyone which was so odd since this was Nao she was having to pity. Midori was at the bar hassling them to open up a whole bottle of jager just for her. The bartender and his associates looked at Midori like she was crazy. However they did know the "want" behind this woman's abnormal desire for alcohol. However many who knew Midori had yet to figure out why she loved it so much. Her past was pretty much shrouded in mystery; Midori the avid scholar and alcoholic lesbian.

Natsuki sat by Mai and flopped forward atop of her arms as she rested. Shizuru of course sat by Nao, to play with the girl's nerves some more.

"Ara, Yuuki-san, don't you want to know how hot Natsuki's mouth can be when she wants something so bad." Shizuru whispered in hot breathy voice to Nao's ear. Nao stood up quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Nao shouted completely red faced. Shizuru's coy expression was easily read, but Nao was absolutely without a doubt lost with the mental images Shizuru had intended.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki grumbled in an extremely annoyed tone. "I'd never want to suck on any part of that brat!" Mai about died from what appeared to be pure disgust. Midori meanwhile was stuck shouting for more alcohol.

"Hmph! You probably want to you sick nasty wolf!" Nao shouted in defiance. Natsuki's face turned slightly green, and Shizuru just held her hand at her mouth as she giggled to herself about the entire scene playing out before them.

So this was the place Natsuki worked at. It was a club and a bar at the same time. The establishment did not allow smoking indoors and the music was the latest most popular stuff on the radio. The mood in the place seemed to be relaxed for the most part because the evening had really yet to start, but this night would be a week night. The club would not be crowded and there would be people cut from working. Tosh glanced helplessly at the clock and back at Midori who seemed so drunk already.

"Ne, Natsuki-chan, is it alright if I get your friend's number fbefore she succumbs completely to her alcohol ridden state?" Tosh sheepishly asked. Natsuki was still lost in Nao's argument. However Midori caught every word Tosh said.

"I'd be more than happy to give you my number." Midori said in a clear none drunk voice. Tosh blushed at the idea of actually being caught, but was delighted to finally get somewhere in terms of dating.

"UGH! Look! You're fucking lesbianism is spreading like a plague! Before I know I'll be wanting to molest your precious Shizuru!" Nao grunted and paused and looked from Mai to Natsuki to Shizuru and finally to Midori. Midori just pointed at Nao with one hand like a gun and move her thumb down as if was the hammer firing off a round.

"Bam!" Midori exalted and turned back her attentions else where.

"Oh boy, now that was a Freudian slip if I ever heard one." Mai said walking to the bar beside Midori. "I'll have a buttery nipple please."

Shizuru's jaw hung open for a few seconds as she realized what just happened and Natsuki just stood there gritting her teeth together in jealous rage and total disbelief at the same time. Nao gawked all around trying to find anything to change the topic but was left in the most awkward position ever. The jig was up and her personal secret was out. _Oh shit! I do like that damn crazy bitch! Shit Shit SHiT!!!! _

"F-f-fuck you greenie!" Nao shout in defense of herself. "Not everyone wants you! It's not my fault that you secretly lust for me!" Shizuru's shock rolled from one corner to the next as she looked at Natsuki now and the other also did the same. Natsuki looked at all them with just as shocked.

"I do not want you in any manner." Natsuki grunted right back. "I'll prove it." Natsuki disappeared into the kitchen of the bar and came out with a packet of mayo. She forcefully grabbed Nao's hands and drizzled the packet on to her fingers. "Go ahead and prove that I want you. Just put you fingers in front of my face and I'll let my mayo lust go. But I'll tell you. I'd waste all that mayo not to turn you on in any manner."

"Ara, I think Natsuki has done enough." Shizuru was standing by Nao holding a napkin out getting ready to whip off the mayo when Nao moved her hand and rubbed the mayo on Shizuru's lips. Shizuru cringed at the greasy substance the lingered on her. Natsuki stared in horror as watched Nao's face flush. It all happened to fast as Mai and Natsuki both remember that Nao was oddly a lot like Natsuki which meant she also might like mayo.

It happened all to fast.

"NAO! NO!" Mai shouted and it was too late. Nao had licked the mayo from Shizuru's lips and was now kissing the older girl. All that could be heard soon after was growling sound from Natsuki that was counter by Nao after she broke from Shizuru.

"Oh, so the bitch does growl like a dog!" Nao said smugly but was soon flat on her back as Natsuki's fist connect with her cheek.

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: That looks like it hurts

Nao: -holding an ice pack to her face- At least I haven't been murdered

Mai: No, you're just a dumbass

Natsuki: -growls-

SHizuru: Nat-su-ki

Kara: Oh boy

* * *

WOOHOO!!!! Reviews! I miss them.


	18. Rough Tumble

A/N: Well it's summer time again! And I'm back for another fantastic installment of ShizNat-dom! Fluff must go on!

Disclaimer: Mai Hime would be awesome if fanfiction writers could actually own it, but can't because Sunrise does.

Living Forever in You AU by kara papas

Chapter 18 – Rough Tumble

The sound of Nao's back slapping against the ground was loud enough for the management of the place to get worried about their other customers as a bunch of young girls fought amongst themselves. However the feelings of the management meant shit to Natsuki her snarl on her face grew uglier as tightened her fists. Natsuki took one deep breathe and she knew she just might have lost her job at this club. All of this was happening in the matter of mere seconds as the on lookers watched in horror or sick delight.

"Fuck you! Don't you dare touch her again! She's MY SHIZURU!" Natsuki growled as Nao got up wiping the blood from the split in her lip. The red haired girl grinned showing the blood that had seaped down her gum line and onto her teeth. Nao's lime green eye were completely fixed on Shizuru's face. The chestnut brunette's face was flush red still from the kiss and Natsuki noticed the gaze was passing. The biker's head turned to the source of that gaze and her emerald green eyes widen with a sanity break that no one could predict. Natsuki's hands went to her sides and her finger waggled as if she was waiting for something to appear. She had seen Shizuru rematerialize her element there is no reason she should be able to. Natsuki attempted to think logically through the onslaught of emotions. _It requires severe emotional distress in odd to summon one again. I think I fit under that category. Come on babies...I just need you so I can blow that little bitches head off._

The sound of the element coming into being slowly entered the rave as noisy as it was. Shizuru was the only one who realized what was happening. Natsuki eyes were fixed on the floor and she suddenly looked up as her hand grasped one element. Why one Natsuki must have wondered but she didn't care. One was all she really needed. Shizuru quickly grabbed on Natsuki as the biker was getting ready to swing around exact her revenge. The hand holding the pistol was pointed directly against Shizuru's stomach and hidden from the others. Natsuki's face twitched just a bit and Shizuru tightened her grip Natsuki forcing that pistol further against her body.

"Shizuru...let me go...I won't..." Natsuki said worried and slightly crazed.

"Shhh, silly girl. The only reason I reacted the way I did was because you kissed me that way last night but only better." Shizuru rested her forehead against Natsuki and the sound of the element dematerializing was muffled between them. There bodies finally met in a full embrace as Natsuki's arms went around her.

"Oh so lesbians can make up that faast huh?" Nao spat. Shizuru red eyes fixed squarely on Nao ove Natsuki's shoulder. The redhead took a step back from instincts alone.

"Nao, now would be a good time for you to shut up." Mai whispered.

"Ara, ara,Yukki-san are you that jealous of me defending my Natsuki from killing you because that's what she wanted to do. Mmmm, I can tell you that I could never feel for you the same way I do for Natsuki." Shizuru said in that characteristic cold tone.

Nao gritted her teeth and spat blood from her mouth right at the two lovers' feet. After that the other HiMEs left the rave and Shizuru slowly rocked Natsuki into a calmer state of mind. Natsuki's hands were spread wide across Shizuru's back in a loving carressing fashion.

"Gomen, Shizuru..." Natsuki said in her muffled grunting way.

"Mmmm, iie, ookini Natsuki." Shizuru sighed like a heart sick girl. "You defended my honor and announced that I'm yours to everyone here."

"I doubt they heard over the music." Natsuki muttered.

"Mmm, it's the thought that count, but I am yours..." Shizuru purred in a very seductive tone. Natsuki face went red.

"What is that suppose to mean Shizuru?" Natsuki pulled back so she could look Shizuru in the eye. Shizuru lean back forward and whispered it to Natsuki grinned like an idiot. "I can home for that...mmm let's go to your home."

"Naze?" Shizuru asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Mmmm, bigger bed." Natsuki almost choked.

"Baka..." Shizuru said sweetly before giving Natsuki a quick kiss.

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: Don't you love how fluff can be short

Natsuki: Dumbass author

* * *

Well, that was fun... hope the enjoy is mutual! Review please.


	19. Exact

A/N; so since I started my night job while being a temporary college flunky, all I do is work, eat, and sleep. BUT i has this for you all.

* * *

Living Forever In You AU by kara papas

Chapter 19 – Exact

The raven haired girl's suspicions about losing her job where about as right as rain, and open as poetic as life could be she stood outside of the club in the pouring rain. The skies were masked by an ugly gray that seemed to parallel the feelings inside Natsuki's heart. The night in the big bed with Shizuru was fantastic and a great security blanket for that moment alone. Natsuki was now at the mercy of her thoughts as the paranoia slowly consumed anything and everything she attempted to think of. Her thoughts strayed to the club and Nao's secret lust towards Shizuru.

The gutters washed like miniture rivers as Natsuki walked her way back to her apartment. Shizuru had dropped her off at the club. The chestnut brunette was certain that Natsuki would call her back as she sat in the comfort of her own house. However the biker just strolled down the street dealing with emotions she did not know she really had. The deep pain that surfaced inside her with all the doubts and jealousy became more and more real to her unstable mind. The rain soaking her clothes made everything feel much better. The sting of the irrated skin underneath her wet clothes reminded of something real. All Natsuki needed was something random and unheard of to happen.

"Oh my god!!!! How can you be drunk again?!" A disembodied voice squealed. Natsuki looked around realizing she had been walking in the wrong direction the entire time. Natsuki was somewhere around the hotel where Mai and the others were at.

"I sink I c a Natsooki-CHAN." A drunken voice hiccuped. Natsuki cringed as she looked up and saw Midori hanging over the balcony. Nao rushed out and grabbed Midori by her waist and dragged her in. Mai soon peeked out of the balcony to look for Natsuki. The busty haired girl practically sprung in position when she saw Natsuki in the state she was in.

"Meet me in the lobby. I'll bring you a towel. AND DON'T YOU SAY NO TO ME NATSUKI KRUGER!!!" Mai shouted before disappearing. Natsuki shrugged to herself walked to the lobby of the hotel.

_Well, I sure feel a bit better. Still want to kill that fucking shity brat Nao._ Natsuki thought to herself as she shivered in the cold air of the lobby. Her emerald eyes searched the lobby until they landed on the best friend that Natsuki thought she'd never have. Mai bounced in her step as she ran to Natsuki with a huge towel. The orange haired girl wrapped Natsuki like a standing burrito and shortly after gave the imprisoned biker a strong embrace.

"Aw, you look like burrito kitteh! Kawaii-desu!" Mai squealed as she pushed Natsuki into and elevator.

"Mou, Mai I really don't want to go to your hotel room since Nao is in there. I'm not exactly in the best of moods. The club fired me." Natsuki griped. Mai just hugged onto her best friend and sighed.

"She's not in the room right now. She's taking Midori somewhere without alcohol." Mai grunted. "Besides I haven't had a good amount of time just to spend with you." Mai said as the elevator door opened and she guided Natsuki to the hotel room.

Meanwhile Shizuru pulled up to the club right as Tosh was getting in for the afternoon shift. The bartender looked severely hung over and had a pleasant stupid look slapped all across her face. The chestnut brunette followed the bartender in and looked around for Natsuki until the manager of the establishment shouted across the bar.

"I fired her! She left about an hour ago."

Shizuru knew arguing with the manager was pointless as she glared him down. The Kyoto borne woman materialize her element in front of everyone there and slashed out her unique naginata at the bar avoiding everyone with the sharp blade. The blade snaked around at incredible speeds until it vanished like it was never there and so did Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman was in her car dialing Natsuki's number as fast as she could. The line beeped until the phone finally picked up.

"Natsuki, where are you?" Shizuru said with panic.

"She's in the shower right now Fujino-san." Mai's voice sighed. "She's at my hotel room. She was just walking in the rain like that one time back in high school. She's not doing so good. Her clothes were dripping when she took them off."

"My poor Natsuki..." Shizuru sighed. "Don't worry about going to the club and giving them your stink eye Tokiha-chan. I already took care of them." Shizuru said in a slightly off tone. Mai did a nervous giggle.

"It's room 25 okay. Midori and Nao aren't here so it's Natsuki and Shizuru safe. See you soon?" Mai chirped making Shizuru grin.

"Of course."

For the way of things revenge could yield many outcomes and touch many in positive or negative fashions. Shizuru's revenge was always that warped sick delight that made any on looker watch in absolute horror because it was so god damn impossible to realize. It was that type revenge that only severely disturbed holloywood director's could come with, but times a billion. The fact of the matter is Shizuru has killed before even though she was half crazed sometimes one could wonder if she's ever really sane to begin with. So again, Shizuru's revenge is unique and pleasant for those of the like mind. For Natsuki her current pleasantry was the hot water rolling down back, and the knowledge of having a best friend waiting for her in the next room. A friend to patch up the torn pieces of her emotional webbing as sappy as that sounds. The blue haired was still getting acustom to feeling so much or perhaps too much emotion.

The shower finally stopped as the thoughts of ripping Nao's head off and bashing it into the ground washed away into the drain with runoff. Natsuki stepped out carefully not bothering to check herself in the mirror as her thoughts went to her lingerie that might have been ruined because she was water logged from head to toe. The frown forming on her face stayed with her as she walked out into the actual hotel room right Shizuru walked in. The green eyes and the red eyes met as they always had—forever passion. Mai grinned seeing a non-embarassed blush creeping onto her best friend's face. Shizuru was conflicted about approaching Natsuki as the Kyoto borne woman's logic warped its way into gear. In Shizuru's mind she thought Natsuki would be upset by two things that she did; causing Natsuki's job lose and the slicing of the bar. However Natsuki could read Shizuru like a book. The green eyed girl grinned cutely.

"Mou, Shizuru. Really? I'm not going to get mad at you because my boss is an idiot." Natsuki said softly, but loud enough to hear. Shizuru blushed as Natsuki came over to her still in a towel.

"Natsuki...I kind of sliced the bar into tiny bits with my element. Are you angry now?" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki blinked a couple of time before she giggled and broke out into full blown laughter.

"OH! HA! Those assholes deserved that!" Natsuki laughed as her eyes teared up. Shizuru beamed. Meanwhile Mai just watched the two in that odd three wheel kind of way. To Mai, Shizuru seemed much like a pleased puppy and Natsuki was the happy owner giving the praise. Everything was exactly as it should be.

* * *

Kara's Life

Kara: -goes to a gay club-

Straight Man #1: Hey are you straight or bi?

Kara: Gay...

SM1: Oh, well you're a really hot gay

LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT THE CLUB

Strange Shirtless Weirdo: VCnviwnviwrnbbnwb

Kara: WTF?

LATER ON.....

SM#2: I'm not hitting on you or anything but you're very beautiful and smoking hot.

Kara: -puffs out smoke from her cigarette- Why thank you and I'm gay.

* * *

LOL I could go on but my night was interesting. Had men all over me tonight... ew... hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's sleepy time for me now.

And a special thanks to autumn.


	20. Refresh

A/N: Well I was talking to my good friend Jesus and mentioned to her that I wanted to update a story. She suggested that I just update this one again. So a quick sit down and brainless typing have led me here. I hope you enjoy the mindlessness of it all.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns My-Hime

* * *

Living Forever In You AU by kara papas

Chapter 20 – Refresh

There was always a goal Natsuki Kruger lived by. The goal for most of her adolesence was purely just one thing; revenge. Revenge was all that she could ever get for what she deemed to exact and fulfilling justice. The First District would always be on that list somehow. The Carnival and dancing maidens were all in place and she had to disrupt it somehow to reveal what they were doing. Her methods always ended up failing to some degree. So she fought the monsters in the darkness. The "lost lonely child" as Nagi often referred to them. A pervision of words to describe a monster.

The Carnival was over. It was all over, and the ordeal that Natsuki faced was a constant battle with emotions. The one thing she never had time for was all she could deal with after the Carnival, and also contemplating her friend Shizuru Fujino being madly in love with her. Shizuru was truly /madly/ in love with her. As it was it took Natsuki splitting with Shizuru as a friend to see how much she really loved the Kyoto borne girl. The love she shared with Shizuru was enough to create a tie between their psyches. The two had almost inner changed in their defensive patterns with each other.

Like the dials of a broken clock the two were locked in time forever trapped in a overlap. The hotel room had become a another part of the frozen time the two lovers created where ever they went. Mai Tokiha sat in an arm chair playing the ever constant third party observer. Across from the busty ornage haired girl was Shizuru and Natsuki. The two were picturesque lesbians of a frat boy's hot fantasies. Mai grinned at the thought and then sighed because it was probably more true than she wanted to realize. The lesbian duo sat and the edge of the bed, side by side. Natsuki was still towel adorn and Shizuru's clothes had the look of walking from a parking lot under the threat of rain drops. It was interesting to Mai as she faked reading here dirty smut novel titled, "Fu Fu for You". Shizuru's left hand was cupping the right side of Natsuki's face as she talked to her until Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and kissed the back of it. Natsuki quickly glanced over to Mai and just laughed. Shizuru looked over and waved.

"Oh shit!" Mai griped and quickly dropped her book. Natsuki walked over to the drier where her clothes were laid out and Shizuru walked over to the book. Mai's eyes watched the sultry woman with caution. "I can get the book..." Mai stuttered. _Too late. Don't read the back. Don't read the...shit_ _she read the back._ Shizuru's right eyebrow cocked up as she handed the book to Mai.

"Interesting book Tokiha-chan." Shizuru said in a perplexed tone.

"Arigato..." Mai said with a blush. _Oh god, I wonder if this is what it would have felt like in my mother was still alive, and she caught me reading this stuff._ "It keeps my single girl mind occupied...."

"By reading a book full of short stories about lesbians having sexual encounters? Are you by chance curious for an encounter with a strong sensual lesbian Tokiha-chan." Shizuru purred knowing Natsuki was watching or listening. Meanwhile Mai look akin to a fish out of water trying to say something but having no words come to mind. As Mai watched Natsuki emerge fully dressed from the bathroom.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki grunted as she walked over to the two HiMEs. _I swear this woman knows when to press my buttons._ Right as that thought exited Natsuki's mind the hotel room door unlocked and Nao walked right in. Lime green eyes locked with emerald green eyes Natsuki face began to twitch as Nao stood square in the doorway blocking Midori's way in.

"Oh so the bitch is in my hotel room." Nao said bluntly. Natsuki gritted her teeth as she began to flex her hands at her sides.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said hushed. Natsuki's eyes were rage filled yet had an inner calmness in them just for Shizuru alone. "Let's go home." Nao was about to step toward Natsuki when the sound of an element rematerializing into existence was heard and the firing sound.

"Try it you little bitch. Just try it." Natsuki said hold an altered version of her element in a defensive stance. Nao eyes were wide as she stared at the jagged cyrstal structure in front of her feet. "Next time I'll hit flesh."

Shizuru gawked at the element and at the slightly shacked Nao. In Shizuru's head she was supremely amused and recounting how she severely messed with Nao's head as she revealed her HiME abilities to her in defense of her precious Natsuki. However Shizuru was pressed on getting Natsuki out of this hotel room and making sure the other went back to Fuuka. The chestnut haired brunette walked over to Natsuki who keep the element materialized as they eventually pushed passed Nao and finally Midori.

"I think that was our queue to go home guys." Midori's voice said as the couple descended the stairs.

Natsuki laughed as they got out into the rain. "I don't know who I am anymore Shizuru. It's like I'm fight an uphill battle for nothing, and in all actuality the battle is and has been over. It's over! I have nothing else. I had my revenge. I had my hate. And my love for you is still so new and I do not know what exactly to with it. I just don't know anything anymore."

The confession of Natsuki worries made Shizuru's heart burn with terrible anguish. Natsuki was going insane. A simple bit of jealous brought Natsuki to the edge. However Shizuru knew it was much more than that. To any normal on looker that saw the behavior from Natsuki would have to assume that she was being irrational. Natsuki's case was complicated and simple in the same stance. Natsuki was beginning to develop trust in human beings again. Like she never had before. Shizuru was all she had and seeing that possibility almost leeched away from her was more than enough. Natsuki had become conditioned to realizing abandonment was what she could expect from every one else. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki as the rain began to pour harder.

"Shhh, I will never leave you." Shizuru whispered softly into Natsuki's ear. Words the girl needed to hear and had always longed to hear.

"Help me. Save me. Find me." Natsuki whispered back before she kissed Shizuru letting her know what she wanted to console her wounded soul. Shizuru nodded after they broke from their kiss.

"Mmm, maybe we could write what we do after we finish and send it to that author of the book Mai is reading. A little bit of mind occupying via hot lesbian sexual encounters." Shizuru teased and Natsuki bit her bottom lip and just sat down in the passenger's seat.

* * *

Kara's Life

A night of Coke and Rum

Kara: Tastes pretty good

Kara's Liver: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kara: Oh, I could use a cigarette right now.

Kara's Lungs: -cough cough- Damn you! I give up!

Kara's Inner Smartass: Oh shit.

* * *

(LOL the rest of this might show up in Fu Fu Chronicles to keep this story clean)


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Don't be sadden when I say I'm ending this story. Don't forget that there is a missing chapter after chapter 20 that is actually in the Fu Fu Chronicles. It's titled Find Me Chapter 12.

I apologize I lost track of my story writing.

And without further ado, I give the ending.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns all rights to character from Mai Hime.

* * *

Living Forever In You AU

By kara papas

Chapter 21 – An Epilogue For Lovers

After one intense night of love the couple decided that it was simple enough to say they were stuck with each for the end of their days and perhaps even beyond that. The sheer romantic unreality of their love was never tested or questioned. It was until they finally removed their friends' presence were they able to do what they wished.

Shizuru graduated from college with a degree in criminal justice. It wasn't something that Rika Fujino enjoyed, but Hanzo Fujino found rather amusing. Natsuki ended up going to college and finalizing her career choices in the most interesting turn of events. She got a degree in business, and decided to pursue her education further to keep her beloved amused. The raven haired women got her masters and ended up working with the Fujino Corporation as a junior partner.

As the years passed Natsuki and Shizuru never seemed to grow apart. If anything were possible their love grew stronger. At a certain point they both had to make a decision that would tempt fate itself. They wanted to return to Fuuka. They're return would either be meant with danger or triumph. Only the setting sun would tell.

* * *

A beautiful sunset scorched all the horizon as two women sat on a cliff side. The way the light reflect across the ocean shown in such a picturesque fashion from red to rich green. Their hands clasped together as they sighed deeply. The distant sounds of sirens could be heard drawing closer and closer. The wind picked up just a little more as if to carry the sounds of the sirens closer.

"Ne, Shizuru, can you believe it's been this long?" A rich husky female voice said.

"Ten years isn't so long is it?" Shizuru sighed. "Natsuki, we did it though."

"Yes, we did. And it will never end..." Natsuki said in the happiest tone she could as she tossed a dozen calla lilies into the water. Shizuru stood behind Natsuki and held her as tightly as she possibly could.

"She would be so proud. You know she loved you with all her heart." As Shizuru said the sounds of vehicle were wildly close. She looked over her shoulder like an angry goddess. Her eyes followed the motions of the police vehicles and emergency vans with each turn they took. Natsuki's hands tightened around Shizuru's arms.

"Don't..." Natsuki's voice pleaded. "We've only been here for four months. This can't happen now."

Shizuru red eyes glared harder as the head vehicle slowed and then parked not too far from them. As the door open a man in uniform stepped out and walked towards.

"What do you want?" Shizuru protested. The man in the uniform grimaced under the stare.

"Fuuka Gauken is under attack by a rouge corporation madam." The man's voice said sternly. "We need your help."

Natsuki let go and stood by Shizuru.

"Well Chief Fujino..." a husky voice whispered. "Will you need the assistance of a Junior CEO?"

Shizuru sighed and she looked at Natsuki and back to the officer.

"Tell them to head out. I'll signal you when most of the threat level is gone." The officer nodded and smiled.

"Save some for the guys boss! Same goes to Kuga!"

The two grinned.

"Kiyohime!" "Duran!"

And with that two sailed off into the sunset towards Fuuka Gauken. Living their lives the best way they knew how.

* * *

A/N: Yes...it's a lame ending. But this story was getting out there for me. Besides I need to get back to my serious story and finish the Mai tokiha arch. And who knows. I might return with a fantastic new story.


End file.
